After the Keyblade War
by masamune11
Summary: The Keyblade War had ended with the lost of the light realm. Now, the dark keyblade wielder want to grab everything in the realm of light. Sora and Riku had died in protecting Kairi. Will a new Hero come and save the world? major OCness . DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: 'I DO NOT OWN SQUARE'S GAMES' should be my sentence in this story X3

**Prologue**

Keyblade War…

One can't turn his sight from it…

Sora, Riku, and Kairi had promised that they'd be together whatever the reason is. Yes, that promise was about to shatter…

They had accepted the King's mission, again, to prevent from _it _from ever happening…

Keyblade War…

But they failed.

It happened…

-------------------------

"Run faster!" Riku yelled from behind. Sora dragged Kairi and ran as fast as he could. He gripped his teeth. Riku was trying to stop the heartless crowd. They seemed to be endless. Whoever sent them, the heartless, to chase them is really sneaky and smart as hell…

They had lost the war…

…From the keyblade masters of the dark…

Hours ago, they had lost the war. Sora, Riku, and Kairi were pushed to retreat. The unknown keyblade masters of the dark werereally getting the hang of the heartless and tried to take over the realm of the light. And now, Sora, Riku, and Kairi ended up at the worst place they had visited since their first journey from their home…

Hollow Bastion…

…The place where Heartless' were born, the very first one; also the place where Leon and the gang lived.

But that had been crushed out…

The only thing that remained from Hollow Bastion, since it's not to be considered as Radiant Garden anymore, is the heartless castle, standing toughly on the ground beneath where the heartless were crawling madly. There's no beauty in it, not anymore…

...It was the result of keyblade war…

The keyblade master of the dark, after reaching their first goal: attacking the realm of light, wanted more power than before. They tried to kidnap the infamous seven princesses of hearts. Well, they manage but failed in kidnapping Kairi. She had both Sora and Riku guarded her.

A heartless was blocking on Sora's path. Sora quickly gripped his kingdom key and slashed it. He then, dragged Kairi along followed by Riku behind. A group of Defenders, Wizards, and Neo-Shadows were following Riku. Riku quickly cast Dark Aura spell, destroying every single one of them. But then, a group of Darkballs and Wyverns replaced the fallen groups. Riku only cursed it and quickly followed the two.

They climbed the castle. "_How many steps does this castle have anyway?_" Sora screamed in his head as they marched to the top of the castle. Kairi was dragged along. She slipped her foot and lost her balance, and then she fell.

"Ouch…" Kairi only groaned. Sora turned at her with panic.

"Kairi, c'mon!" He said worriedly. "We need to get you to the chamber! It's you who they really want!" he offered his hand to help her.

Kairi didn't reply his words. Instead, she flinched; she twisted her ankle. Sora noticed it and quickly offered his back.

"KEEP GOING!" Riku had caught up with them. Behind him was a sea of Neo-Shadows.

Seeing this, Sora, without asking her, took her on his back and dashed forward. The group had caught them. Before the Neo-Shadows could hurt Sora, Riku repelled it. Sora stopped and was about to fight together with Riku but a barrier had made a gap between Sora and him. It was Riku's. Sora glared at him.

"RIKU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?" Sora cried. Riku turned slightly at them. He smiled…

His last smile…

"Take care of her, kay?"

And then, the Neo-Shadows covered him, trying to savor his very heart. Kairi gagged and was about to jump from Sora's back. But before she could do it, Sora had dashed again.

"SORA! WHAT ABOUT RIKU!" Kairi cried. Tears were flowing from her eyes. She knew it would be a suicide. Sora remained silent and kept going. He felt his eyes watery.

"He said to me that I must take care of you Kairi…" he said in a dry voice. "And I will keep that!"

Hours ago they had lost…

This time, they were about to lose again…

Riku…

------------------

"This should be the right pod. Kairi! Over here!" Sora said even though still burdened with the sadness of losing a friend – a very best friend. They had arrived at the top of the castle. Cid said that there's a room on top of the castle. It holds a sleeping pod. He said it was filled with anti-heartless defense system and _only _keyblade masters of light are capable to access this room. The King had made this type of defensive room before the Keyblade war clashed. Sora found it very useful.

"But it only serves for one person!" Kairi cried. She didn't want Sora to be sacrificed just because for her safety. Sora glanced at her, sadly. He slowly hugged her. He whispered his last words to her…

"I'm sorry, Kairi. There's work to be done…" Sora whispered sadly and released her from his hug. Kairi didn't like this. What she wanted is for them to be safe. And yet, she figured out that Sora was _trying _to protect her by _sacrificing _himself to slow down the heartless. That won't be a guarantee to eliminate it! Kairi only shook her head incredously.

"No… there must be another way! I don't want you to die!" Kairi cried desperately, trying to make the brunette understand her feeling right then. Sora smiled.

The smile he always showed everyday back at their home…

His last smile…

"No matter where you are and what you do…" he said as he pushed her into the pod and slammed the door. Kairi hit the plastic cover desperately. She tried to scream but her words couldn't reach him. Oddly, his last word clearly could be heard. Kairi's eyes went big. Her heart sank.

"I'll always be with you…" Sora said as he pushed the button and sent her asleep. He could see her crying. Tears flowing from her azure eyes as she went asleep. Sora touched the transparent plastic cover as a dark vortex formed behind the door. A man, wielding an opposite type of Oathkeeper (this one is gray), came out from it. He wore a loose brown cloak (A/N: it's loose! Don't take it the same as Organization's cloak!) With a hood covering his head.

"Man, you're brave, but stupid enough only to stay here…" he sneered. Sora glared over the man coldly.

"Where's Riku?"

"Hmm, guess what? Maybe the Neo-Shadows have savored his heart! And I believe it was quiet tasty for them…" He said playfully, trying to pull anger out from the brunette. Sora's eyes flashed dangerously. He pointed his keyblade.

"You're going down!"

------------------------------------

"Damn! I'm not going to survive this!" Riku thought angrily. He had slashed many heartless and now lost almost his energy. His breathes had came to pants. Riku knew he couldn't catch up Sora and Kairi. But letting these creatures to savor his heart? He didn't want that!

Riku closed his eyes, thinking what he might do will work. The Neo-Shadows were still lurking around him, as if hesitating to attack the keyblade master.

"The Keyblade… turn my wish into reality…" Riku thought deeply and then, he pointed it to the sky. The tip of his Way to the Dawn glowed briefly. Seconds later, his heart flew out, leaving his body. The Neo-Shadows began to act. Too late for them, his heart became the keyblade's energy and blast them off with a single mighty blow. In a second, the heartless' were eliminated all over the place.

As for Riku, he disappeared…

His keyblade was plunged onto the ground. The keychain only hung there, prove of what Riku did to protect his friends…

------------------------------------

Sora couldn't take it anymore…

He tried everything he could but the man was too powerful. _Cid said it's dark-keyblade-wielder proof. So why isn't the defense mechanism working! _Sora thought. The man, as if reading his mind, chuckled.

"It's simply easy to explain, little keyblade wielder! You're the one who access this room and leave it unlocked for a moment. The defense mechanism only active when the room was locked!" he said

Sora knew he couldn't make it. Instead fighting the man, he just knelt there. He knew every attempt he chooses would be meaningless.

"_Is this the end, Sora? You still have to protect Kairi…_"

A voice…

"_I would protect her even there's no chance. Is this the end, Sora?_"

Again, it echoed through his head…

"_I would protect her, to see her smiles. To see Naminé smiles. What about you, Sora?_"

Sora snapped from his thought. The unknown keyblade wielder was approaching him slowly, maybe thinking on how to make Sora's life miserable more than ever…

"_You don't want to see Kairi smiles?_"

It's Roxas…

Sora tightened his grip on his keyblade and pointed it upwards. The unknown keyblade wielder stared at him in bewilderment. Without hesitation, he charged at Sora. Sora closed his eyes, ready for the worst...

But the pain never came…

In front of him, Roxas appeared, bringing his infamous Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He was trying his best to hold the attacker back, knowing that he had limited amount of time.

"I know what you are trying to do! Finish the ritual, Sora!" Roxas screamed. He could see his hand began to fade. Roxas cursed it but Sora needed more time for the _ritual _activation.

"But this will make you…"

'I know the consequences! Just get on with the ritual!" Roxas screamed again. Sora hesitantly nodded as the tip of his keyblade began to glow. Roxas turned at the attacker.

"Roxas… the keyblade wielder of nothingness… what're you doing with those from light? You should join us… you'll regret nothing…" the hooded keyblade wielder said deviously as he backed away.

"Shut up… You know nothing about me! We maybe nobodies…" Roxas said sternly as he used his dual stance. "…but we know how to fight very well, mishter know-it-all!"

Roxas could feel the man smirked from his hood. He attacked the dual-wielder with his anti-Oathkeeper only to result his failure. Roxas blocked his attack hardly since he's playing the handicap here. This time, he could see his body began to fade.

Sora was worried. If he doesn't redraw Roxas back, he could fade away forever. But it's Roxas' wish to let him slow down the unknown wielder. Sora snapped from his thought. He felt the ritual almost complete.

"Roxas! It's time!"

Roxas turned back at Sora and nodded. He backed to Sora's side. Sora glanced at the blonde. "You ready?"

Roxas only sighed, even though a smile forming from his lips. "That should be my question…"

Sora nodded silently as the keyblade shone brightly. The hooded wielder only cast his gaze away, blinded by the light. Sora could feel his body float as he felt the same thing when he thrust the dark keyblade onto his chest 3 years ago; the day when he saved Kairi. He felt himself dizzy but his nobody kept him somewhat conscious. He knew Roxas shared his feelings.

And then, he saw it…

Pink…

His heart…

…Flew from its place.

Sora's vision went blur as he slumped onto the ground. Before he could touch the ground, Roxas caught him and gripped Sora's keyblade.

"_A little more Sora… a little more…_" Roxas whispered at the brunette. His words seemed so far away but he tried his best to keep up. Sora almost lost his conscience as for Roxas; he almost lost his entire entity.

Sora caught Roxas' glimpse. Roxas had nodded. Roxas knew what Sora has to do. Even at the brink of his consciousness, he screamed…

"The keyblade! Turn my last wish into reality! Prove me that you can protect Kairi!"

And then, a bang…

"_I'm sorry…Kairi…_" Sora whispered as he disappeared within the explosion.

An enormous light exploded, sending the unknown keyblade wielder out from the room. He rolled to reduce the damage he'd taken. He glared angrily at the room. The wall had been shattered, leaving him and the pod on the top of the castle. The cold wind breezed from his back. In front of him, the pod stood with huge crystal guarding it. The sleeping princess slept like a baby. Sora's keyblade was plunged onto the ground in front of the pod.

"What the-" he stuttered. Never had he saw such magic. He tried to take a step forward but an invisible force knocked him back. On the ground, he could see a circle; it's a barrier.

"You've done it so well, Sora…" He muttered angrily as he pointed his keyblade to the protected place. "So well that it's really annoying!" and then, he struck his keyblade but only resulted a pang. The man cursed it and withdrew, knowing that it's useless until he – no, _they_ resolve it.

From the shadow, Roxas appeared. Half fade, yet still there. He turned at Sora's keyblade and summoned his own, both the Oathkeeper and Oblivion. He also plunged it to the ground, crossed it. The time he crossed it, the barrier became a three-walled barrier. He glanced at the sleeping princess, wishing she could change into the girl he loved…

"For you, Naminé…" he whispered his last words as he faded for good…

**TBC**

**A/N: OH MY GAWD! NOT ONLY I KILL RIKU, BUT I ALSO KILL SORA AND ROXAS! I guess I'm a meanie TT oh well, for Roxas/Sora/Riku fan, don't be sad yet because- wait! No spoiler allowed! I won't let it!**

**Review please!**


	2. Affairs

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own KH

Also, this fic contains major OC…

What? I love OCness!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Affairs…**

A world with eternal peace…

Renengard City…

------------------------------------------------------------

_Three years later_

A black-haired boy woke up lazily in the morning as he heard his sister yelled.

"Xilent! It's 6.30 by now! You should be ready!"

The boy, Xilent, only yawned and lazily said, "It's Saturday, big sister! The schools are off!" With that, he buried his head to his pillow as the sun shone through the curtain of his window. He tried to sleep again but his past dreams that had been haunting him made him a bit uneasy…

_Flashback…_

"_Where am I?" Xilent asked wonderingly. He stood on a giant glass tower featured with a brunette boy holding giant key in the middle. The brunette seemed relieved. Behind him, a blonde boy stood back-to-back with the brunette. He also wielded two giant keys, but the structure is not the same as the brunette's – White on his right and black on his left. His glimpse towards the brunette filled with worry, yet trust. To their right, there are three picture frame; one is a duck wielding a staff, one is a cartoonic dog-like wielding a shield, and last is a mouse with huge, round ears carrying the same key as the brunette until Xilent realized it was different – it's the opposite of the brunette's giant key._

_As for their left, three picture frames…_

_One is a girl with red hair. Next to it was a girl with a long blonde hair. Her face was almost like the red-haired girl's. Xilent would have told his self they're twin if it wasn't for their very different type of hair. Down from the pictures is a boy with silver hair. He seemed quiet satisfied. Xilent stopped at the picture of the brunette boy and the blonde. _

"_Strange… I felt like I have seen them somewhere…" he mused and tried to remember where he had met them, IF he really had met them before. Suddenly, an unknown voice sipped into the dark void, the only thing that had reached him so far._

"_**It's time to choose…"**_

_Xilent wildly shook his head to see who's around. But there's no one. He's alone in that empty void. And suddenly, 3 altars appeared, revealing 3 weapons – a staff, a sword, and a shield. He stepped back a bit._

"_**Don't be afraid…"**_

"_**The choice is yours…"**_

_Xilent didn't know what happen. All he knew is, the time the voice spoke, his body, as if not obeying his brain's order any longer, started to walk to the middle of the 3 altars._

"_**Choose wisely…"**_

_Wanted or not, Xilent took a step closer to the sword altar. He groggily pulled the weapon to his hand. In a flash, the sword turned into a key – the same key that the brunette held onto._

_He felt a sudden urge of being watched by some companies. Xilent realized it that there are shadows popping out from the ground. Xilent gritted his teeth. "What am I going to do with this thing?"_

"_**Your shadow is what you must be aware of…"**_

_The shadows looked like a big insect with a pair of yellow eyes. It squirmed uneasily. Xilent bet that the girls would like this. But then again, he was wrong._

_Suddenly, the shadows attacked viciously. Xilent snapped out from his thought as he fought for his life. He hardly blocked each of their attack. He backed aside for a bit and readying his sword stance._

"_YOU ASKED FOR IT!" he yelled. The shadows seemed to not understand his words. Understandable though, the creatures are **not **made for that purpose. Somehow, Xilent knew they were after him, but for what?_

_A shadow lunged towards him. He started slashing loosely with his newly 'keyblade', as if dancing like a fencer. The second one, he beat it with a counter attack. He kept counterattacking, or rather using enemy's attack, to win through the battle. He panted a bit and sighed._

"_It's a good thing I was taught about sword art…" he muttered softly. And then, a burst of light…_

_Xilent turned at the explosion…_

_And the rest was nothing…_

_End flashback_

"But Xilent! You have a match today, don't you! You're going to be late!" his sister yelled back. Her sound is like a buzz to him.

…_match…_

…_today…_

…_late…_

Xilent choked out. It's his big day! How come he could forget! He was about to battle his first soccer match, but he forgot. Quickly, he took a bath and dashed downstairs. On the room below, her sister was packing his bento both for breakfast and lunch. Xilent was about to dash and miss his food when her step sister grabbed him by the sleeve, making him off-balance and fell slightly.

"Tifa! I got to run!" Xilent groaned. Tifa only sighed and pointed his lunch.

"You're not going there with empty stomach are you?" she grinned. Xilent only snarled and picked it. He quickly ran past the door.

"Good luck on your match!" Tifa cheered as the boy opened the door. He turned slightly at her and nodded. With that, he left. Tifa was all alone.

"_Three years since the keyblade war… have the keyblade master returned? Have Sora returned? Now that Cid has gone…" _She thought grimly as she gazed upon infinite plains outside. Her house was located in the outskirt of Renengard City; a bustling city with eternal peace.

"_Cloud… what'll you do?"_

------------------------------------------------------------

"Geez Xilent… you're so lucky to have Tifa as your sister!" Gippal said jokingly as he eyed his bento. It sure seemed delicious. Xilent only scowled.

"You'll have to think it again if you have a sister like her… 3 times a week… practicing martial combat before 6 a.m.…" he sighed heavily. The truth is that Tifa had trained him like a dog. Baralai, who was across the room, slammed his locker and chuckled. Nooj only leaned against the nearest wall from Xilent.

"Speaking of which, how did your sister end up here?" Baralai asked him. He was curious about her because she just 'appeared' in that city. And that was really weird.

"Dunno. She said that she's from Radiant Garden. She said it's another world. Well, people don't believe her. And then she found me, I found her, we live and work together, and then, here we are… energetic, strong, and funny…" he said sarcastically.

"Got to be pretty tough, eh?" Nooj followed the conversation. Xilent only shook his head again.

"Tell me about that…" Xilent shrugged. Seconds later, their couch came into the room and ordered them to go into the field. They nodded silently and entered the field.

------------------------------------------------------------

_Somewhere far away…_

A hooded person was standing on a glassy ground beneath him. He was inside a giant crystal fissure. His look seemed a bit sleepy, yet his awareness didn't wear off like his stamina.

He knew very well that he shouldn't be sleepy. They'd come soon. There's no reason for him to feel like this since his friend had told him the situation.

He snarled softly. It's too quiet around him. He's not a type of person who bears infinite patient. He was frustrated. Whatever things he would like to do is to destroy the cavern. He managed to hold it down and sat on the cold ground. For some time, he remained like that; as quiet as a rock could be. And then, his eyes, within the hood, twitched and gazed upon the entrance of the cavern.

One had arrived…

"Fuh… Sorry to keep you waiting… got many problems with nobodies." The other person shrugged and lifted his hood. He was white-skinned with a handsome young figure. His eyes were orange. He had a face of a young innocent teenager. His violet hair was dancing, blown by the wind from behind.

The other hooded person only shook his head and also lifted his hood. The man looked in his mid-20ies. He had a short brown hair with a slick divided it into two parts. His hair was no less straight than the teenager. His eyes were as sharp as an eagle could be.

"You said it was urgent, Zinx…" The man sniffled uncomfortably. "…so just spit it out before I slit your throat. Waiting inside here is driving me crazy." He eyed him dangerously. The teenager, Zinx, only shook his head more.

"No dude! It isn't me who has the information. Beside, Zegna was the one who called us here. You should really learn how to joke, Fukuten…" Zinx said. He didn't want to fight with this guy. He only had an anti-keyblade while Fukuten had his power _all over the place _and _triple anti-keyblade_.

Fukuten still eyed him dangerously. He lifted his hand. Seconds later, a wind sphere formed on his palm. Zinx only swallowed hard as he summoned his anti-keyblade. Fukuten spit out frustratingly.

"Know something Zinx?" He asked dangerously. "…seeing your anti-keyblade is one of some examples why I really want to kill you right here, right now…" he swung his hand. A blast of air came from his palm and sent a massive damage upon it hit. Zinx gritted his teeth and guard with his anti-keyblade. He could hear the sound of the fissures cracked because of the pressure. Just imagining it made him nervous. _'How am I supposed to block this thing?'_

Oddly, he never felt any collision on his body…

Instead, he could only see Fukuten's angry face...

In front of him, stood a woman with a dark shield in front of her, guarding him and her from any damage. Zinx could see Fukuten's expression went normal again. Fukuten silently sat back.

"That was so close, Fukuten…" she sighed as she let down her materialized dark shield. In a blink, it disappeared into thin air. Fukuten said no response. The woman turned to the teenage. "You okay, Zinx?"

Zinx nodded. He should be thankful to her. Whenever he's in trouble, the woman always appeared out of nowhere to help him survived Fukuten's unreasonable assault.

Her name was Riéska…

Riéska was kind-hearted, not a thing he expected from her as a dark keyblade wielder. She wielded anti-Fatal Crest as her weapon and had the ability to summon and create something from a dark essence – a matter of destruction. As for her, she enjoyed in making and summoning thin blades from wherever she wants, controlling its aim.

"You're always soft on him, Riéska…" he growled. Something about her was making him pissed. Riéska eyed him coldly. She could feel intention of kill from the man towards the teen, even a bit. Riéska reluctantly turned to the violet-haired teenager.

"Zinx, I think you better leave us alone for a sec…" she said coldly as she summoned her anti-keyblade. Zinx swallowed hard – on the other side, Fukuten was readying his triple anti-keyblade – Photon Debugger, Hero's Crest, and Fenrir. All of them were anti. Zinx stared at her worriedly.

"_Why would she defend me so far? What am I to her? I mean, we're just… dark beings?_" he thought confused. By this time, Fukuten had already pulling air around them. Riéska glared dangerously; a lumpy chunk of dark essence appeared next to her, waiting eagerly to be created as a weapon to destroy her enemy.

As if the time had stopped…

Fukuten and Riéska almost clashed against each other until a hand held theirs, stopping each of their effort to attack.

Zinx, being the fastest in the group, couldn't even see that coming…

Fukuten's eyes went big to see who had dared to interrupt his battle. He hastily released the grip on his hand. Riéska only mesmerized by how fast the interceptor move. He gazed over the two coldly. His wild black hair was dancing by the rhythm from the wind blowing outside. Finally, he released his grip on her and took out his words.

"I got news so you two should save the battle until I gave it to you"

Zinx shivered from his tone. He knew he shouldn't. But the fact that he's a hell much stronger than him kept shadowing over him. 'His voice is an order'… it had always been his life…

The man stared at the two again, hoping an understanding from them to realize that his news is important as hell. As he sensed them settling down, he spoke again.

"The Light Keyblade has chosen his wielder again…"

All of the eyes stared at him, calm and excited, except for Riéska who seemed worried…

"How come you can be so sure?" Riéska asked half-worriedly. Zegna, by the time she spoke her words, summoned his anti-Ultima.

"This is how…" He said emotionlessly. Riéska nodded. How come she could forget? Anti-Ultima had the ability to sense any active keyblade, anti or pro.

"He's back then, Zegna…" Fukuten said with excitement under his tone. The person, Zegna, only nodded silently. He then gazed to both Riéska and Zinx. Riéska's face was unreadable as for Zinx, his face filled with the same excitement as when he chased down the last keyblade wielder of light.

"Where…?" Riéska said unwillingly as if afraid of something. All of them stared back at the woman. Never had Riéska been un-ruthless towards any mission. Only this time, her voice trembled. Zegna was confused by her sudden change.

"Renengard…" he said monotone. Riéska only sighed again and leaned against the wall. Zinx, for the first time in his life, felt puzzled at her sudden behavior. He quickly spoke to replace the uneasy silence.

"Who's going to attack?" He asked. Though, he really hoped it is him. Zegna closed his eyes.

"Fukuten, you'll do…"

Fukuten shot his eyes open and glanced over him. He grinned maliciously, "Considered it done, Zegna!" Zegna nodded on his statement and turned to the woman.

"I can assure you that it's not _him_." He muttered softly – softly enough to let anybody except Riéska not hear him. Riéska stared at the boy and smiled bitterly.

"Thanks Zegna… even though you're a bastard…"

Zegna scowled even though he had thought her answer would be like that. He sighed again and clapped his hand to get their attention. Zinx, Fukuten, and Riéska were now glancing at him.

"Ladies and Gentleman…" he smiled deviously. "…let our party begins!"

**TBC**

**A/N: What the…? So many OC! And 'bout the Tifa part, she's stranded on the plains of Renengard after the malicious attack lead by thousands of heartless. When they (Cloud and Tifa) ran away, they were separated. Cloud's reason is for safety . **

**About Gippal, Nooj, and Baralai, they're at their 16. The three of them are good friends with Xilent since kid. **

**Where are Sora, Roxas, and Riku you asked? You'll see soon enough!**

**REaD aNd ReViEw please!**


	3. Runaway

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: see last chappie…

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**Runaway…**

_Darkness will always chase the light…_

------------------------------------------------

_**Renengard outskirt…**_

"Damn it…" a really pissed Xilent cursed as he walked with his friend towards his home. The three of them are in the same road _and _school. All of them looked unhappy. It's understandable though. He had lost the competition from a cheating high school football club. Not a thing they had expected.

"Cheer up guys. At least we have 2nd place…" Gippal tried to cheer the group though there's a tone of dissatisfied in his voice. Baralai only sighed.

"Are you always looking for the bright side, Gippal?" Baralai sighed. Gippal only glanced at him, though a smile formed on his lips.

"Well, that's me!" Gippal beamed. "It's meaningless to have our heads down the dumps all the time!"

Xilent glanced at him and nodded. "He's right…" Xilent thought until Gippal stared at him naughtily. Xilent snapped from his own thought and scowled, "What?"

Gippal grinned, step forward and yelled, "Why don't we hang out in Xilent's place today? Then, we can ask Tifa to cook!"

Xilent's eyes widened twice its size. "WHAT!"

His sound was loud enough to make the rest of them covered their ears for… err… safety.

"Sounds good to me… besides, I haven't come to your house since Tifa arrived…" Baralai mused. Xilent threw a what-do-you-say glance at him. Nooj, who was behind them, smirked.

"Last come last served…" Nooj said lightly as he began to walk faster and started to dash. Baralai and Gippal only chuckled and ran after him. Xilent gave them a groan.

"I HAVEN'T EVEN PERMITTED YOU ALL TO COME TO MY HOUSE!"

------------------------------------------------

**Crystal Fissure…**

"You're sure it's not _him_?"

"Definitely…"

"Really?"

Zegna stared at the woman, slightly annoyed. "How many times are you planning to ask me the same question, Riéska? The keyblade master is not him! If he is, then he would be wielding the anti-kingdom key, which is impossible because Mickey had stolen it from us! From my search, my anti-Ultima only discovered a pro-Kingdom key!" He said as he cleaned his anti-Ultima. Riéska was leaning on the wall across the cavern. The Heartless castle of Hollow Bastion can be seen from the mouth of the cavern, which is what Riéska had been seeing at.

"But that is, almost utterly impossible…" Riéska said flatly. "We know really well that Sora died… the one who wields kingdom key…" she said as she turned to Zegna.

"Did he?" Zegna said emotionlessly, as if the words he had spoken don't affect him at all. Riéska quickly glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Riéska choked out. Zegna only shook his head, rather displeased. Riéska is usually bright and sharp. But for only this time, she wasn't.

"I've told you that Zinx failed his first mission…"

"But he did pass!" Riéska, this time, screamed.

"His mission was to kill Sora or released his heart with his own hand. He didn't. Instead, Sora did a kamikaze. The question is: is it really a kamikaze or is it just a camouflage?" Zegna said coolly. For the first time in his life, he was descripting the situation to the brightest mind in his group, and that's totally weird.

"Where are you leading me now, bastard…?" She said angrily. She had enough with puzzle for her life. She sat grumpily.

"Get this straight, Riéska…" Zegna continued his words again. "Losing a heart doesn't mean losing a life. Losing a heart means that being becomes a heartless. But what do you think of losing a body is? What'll be the being?"

Riéska was about to shout at him. She had enough puzzle. But something inside her stopped her from doing what she would do.

…_a being without body…_

…_an entity without body…_

"YOU MEAN SORA SEALED AWAY HIS HEART IN SOMETHING!" Riéska screamed disbelievingly. Zegna nodded silently and grimly.

"And guess in what?" Zegna asked her again. He could see the look on her face: puzzled, curious and angry. He waited for sometime until Riéska's eyes shot open.

"The Kingdom Key…" She whispered. Zegna snapped his finger, being glad that she understood.

"Bingo… and for the next wielder, he'll be taking the advice from Sora himself since he'll be right beside the newly chosen one. Our mission is to let that never happen. I've brought us this victory 3 years ago and I don't intend to screw that." Zegna said as he stood up, staring at the top of the heartless castle. "If I am correct, Sora needed to meet the chosen one before advising him… therefore, kill him before he reaches this place…"

"Sneaky…" Riéska scowled. Zegna only smirked deviously. He never imagined Hollow Bastion would be their nest for sometimes. The view is spectacular. Moreover, it's located in the edge of the light realm. The closer their nest to the dark, the better it'll be.

"What about Roxas?" Riéska asked him again. Zegna only closed his eyes.

"He's not to be concerned. Nothingness is not our purpose…" he said coldly and left the place. Riéska only eyed him from the distance.

"If Roxas heard that, I bet he would be pissed…"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Dig in guys!" Tifa stated cheerfully. 15 minutes ago, Xilent's friend had 'attacked' his house when Tifa was outside. Tifa only smiled and asked them to wait. She knew it would be like this since Xilent couldn't even REFUSE an offer, wanted or not. Seconds later, as if Tifa had a cooking magic, she welcomed them in with a dining table full of dishes - From sushi to fried rice.

Gippal was eating like a madman while Nooj ate his food without hurry. Baralai barely touched his food, since it's his FIRST visit to Xilent's house ever since Tifa arrived. Tifa only eyed him and blinked across the table. Xilent was still having his lunch beside her, not noticing his step sister was eyeing on one of his best friend.

"What's wrong? Is my cooking bad?" Tifa asked Baralai. Baralai only lifted his head and shook his head.

"NO… it's just that… should I really EAT this…?" he said hesitantly. In front of him was a large portion of steak with mushroom topping over it. A garden salad was placed neatly next to the steak. Its decoration is so good that it would be shame if let to be eaten.

"Sure thing! I don't make this for just to be seen! I make it so that you can eat! So, dig in!" Tifa smiled. Xilent caught their conversation. He stopped eating for a while.

"Eat up, Baralai. It's good! Better than the egg salad…" He said playfully. Tifa only glared at him.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Tifa grumbled. Now, Gippal and Nooj looked up at the two, smirking.

"Nothing… anyways, you should try it, Baralai!" Xilent grinned. Baralai hesitantly nodded. Slowly, he picked his fork and ate the steak slowly. He chewed it slowly. Tifa was glancing at him, hoping that the steak wasn't bad.

"How is it?" Tifa asked hopefully. Baralai tasted it for a moment, only to be glared by all of them.

"Tasty…" He simply said.

------------------------------------------------------------

After finished with the food (and hanging around…), the trio left with their stomach full. It was already evening when they left. Xilent and Tifa only waved their goodbye. Xilent sighed, feeling relieved from their presence. Tifa only blinked at him several times. A mischievous grin formed on her lips.

"I hope you don't forget that we'll have to train now…" Tifa grinned. Xilent glared at her disbelievingly.

"NOW!" he screamed at her. Tifa only grinned wider.

"You promised…"

Xilent scowled. He DID promise her that he would train with her - A VERY exhausting training. "Gimme a break…"

"You promised, big boy. Now, go to your room and changed quickly!" Tifa stated. Xilent slowly entered his room, still mumbling about the task. He disappeared behind the door, leaving a lone Tifa outside the house.

Tifa smiled and turned to the great plain behind her. Her smile grew wider as she saw the sun set.

"Beautiful…"

------------------------------------------------------------

Xilent slipped into his room slowly and dived into the wardrobe. He was trying to search his training outfit. He growled; he found nothing except his daily outfit.

"Where the heck could it be?" He growled. He was about to exit the room but the scenery for his window caught his attention. He smiled. The sun was setting. But his smile changed into a confused look.

Far away, shadows could be seen…

Xilent frowned and decided to go and look at the scenery. He exited his room and went downstairs. And then…

A sound of battlefield…

Tifa's rage…

"Something's not right…" Xilent thought worriedly. Whatever made his step sister angry, it sure must be a damn serious thing. He quickly dashed and exited the house.

Something so confusing…

Tifa was beating some black bug-like creatures with her fist. Some of them EVEN human-like creatures with two antennas. Her scream of rage tore the silent evening. Xilent only looked at them confused, not noticing the same creature had popped from the ground beneath his feet. Tifa noticed the danger forming from the ground beneath him boy.

"LOOK OUT!"

Tifa's voice seemed so far away for Xilent. Everything went in slow motion…

Tifa reached out in horror…

Xilent was about to evade the ambush even though it'll fail…

Xilent closed his eyes, ready for the worse…

And then… a burst of light…

Xilent felt no pain. On the other side, the bug-like creatures near him were disposed. He turned his head all over, confused. He stopped as he realized something on his hand – something he should notice before seeing around.

A giant key…

The same one he held in his dream. He eyed his new weapon slightly and turned to the rest of the creatures. Tifa who was still guarding some attacks across the field only gaped. Never had she thought the next keyblade master would be near her. Without second thought, Tifa dragged him as she punched the creatures all the way. Xilent was stunned but he recoiled and ran behind her towards the garage.

Tifa kicked the door and revealed the most unusual ship Xilent had ever seen. It's a somewhat space ship with fancy colors all over the place. Xilent only stared at it with owe and confusion.

"Gummi ship. Not the latest, but still works…" Tifa said slowly as she climbed onto the cockpit and started the engine. Meanwhile, Xilent could sense uneasiness behind him. The shadows lurked behind him. Xilent, not thinking of anything anymore, locked the door and sighed.

"Tifa, what're those things back there?" He said heavily as he walked across the space. Tifa was still busy preparing the engine but still talked anyhow.

"Those are heartless'." She said as she wiped the sweats off her head. She turned to the boy. "And since when you held onto that keyblade?"

Xilent stared at her in confuse. Since when she'd known the thing he carried? "Since I've gotten a dream last night…" Tifa stared at him blankly and nodded.

"Right… it all makes sense… they're after you…" Tifa muttered. Xilent shot her a plainly confused look.

"Me? What do they want from me?" Xilent asked her step sister. Tifa only point one of her finger to his keyblade. "The heartless' are after you and your keyblade…" She said as she turned to the ship and coordinated the spot.

"What I need you to do is to go with the Gummi ship to Hollow Bastion and find an old magician named Merlin. I hope he's still alive…" Tifa said as she dragged him into the cockpit. Xilent just walked into it. He noticed that there's only one place to sit.

"Tifa, where will you seat?" Xilent asked worriedly. He had a bad feeling about this. Tifa only smiled sadly and brushed his cheek.

"I'm afraid I can't…" She smiled bitterly. The time she said it, the locked door was blown by the anguish wind. In front of it, revealed a person with loose brown cloak. The three keyblades, the anti ones, were hovering in front of him. They sniggled uneasily, waiting for their master to execute his final command. The person, however, was only quiet. He silently, though excited, lift off his hood. His devious smirk mad Tifa annoyed.

"Found you…"

Tifa glared at the man suspiciously. "Go on, Xilent…"

Xilent only glared at her disbelievingly. "And leave you here? No way!" he screamed. Tifa only stared at him blankly and smiled bitterly.

"Sorry kid, no time to argument." She said sternly as she pushed the red button on the board and slammed the cockpit before Xilent could even speak a word. Xilent slammed the plastic glass with his bare hands. His keyblade was thrown to the side of his seat.

"YOU IDIOT!" Xilent screamed tremblingly. "You… Idiot…" The view of Tifa and the other person was leaving him with blur. Somehow, the ship which he rode was moving so fast that not long after that phenomenon, Xilent could SEE something floating. Xilent gaped slightly. It was his home.

Sadness engulfed him. "What happens to Tifa now…?" he whispered. He kept mashing the plastic window with his bare hands, regretting about how Tifa made him to leave… alone…

"_Next destination – Hollow bastion…"_

Xilent turned to the computer. It's set automatically. Xilent sighed heavily. Something's not right. Somehow, he felt he's not out from the woods yet.

Somehow, he's right…

Seconds later, darkness covered his world. It took nearly seconds before Xilent could realize it. Slowly, it swallowed his home world. Xilent only watched in frighten and horror.

Tifa was still there…

"No…"

And then, a big bang happened in a flash. Everything Xilent could see that time was a bright light. He desperately closed his eyes from the blinding light. He could not think of anything. All he could hear was the Gummi computer buzzed.

"_Emergency Landing – Twilight Town"_

And then, his ship began to speed so fast that he could feel his body was being thrown. Outside, the view began changing. Xilent slowly crept on to see the panorama. The sun shone through the window.

"Pretty…" He whispered. He couldn't think anymore. His lost is really devastating. He had lost his home world and his step sister. Before he could think of anything...

a big crash…

He could feel hus body was thrown from his seat. His head was killing him.

And the rest was blank…

**TBC**

**--------------------------------------------------- **

**A/N: O.o OMG! Did I just do that?**

**I killed Tifa! Oh no! What'll be this story! . **

**Gah… Readers… sighs don't get upset because many of them die, alright! sighs again and trust me, nobody (and I do mean _nobody _as in _no one_) will die…or not…?**

**Anyway, ReAd aNd ReViEw or else you won't know the end of this story... . **


	4. The World Between

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: Okay… I own Xilent, Fukuten, Zegna, Zinx, and Riéska and nothing more worth mentioning (except for my stuff animals. The helped me when I'm in need of ideas)! I DO NOT OWN KH!

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

A world between…

Twilight Town…

------------------------------------------------

"_Nice to meet you again, Xilent. What do you have in mind…?"_

_Sora was standing under a crystallized tree. He was facing the tree with calm feature. At the back of him, a brown-cloaked boy was standing with sense of guilty._

"_Afraid to talk about it, aren't you?" Sora said again as he turned to face Xilent. The cloaked boy silently summoned his anti-kingdom key. Sora only looked at him plainly._

"_If that is something you must do, then do it…"_

------------------------------------------------

Xilent squirmed. The vision was all too real…

_Xilent's POV_

"_Do what you must do. I won't regret it… as long you keep holding onto that keyblade and trust it…" Sora said as he turned to me. He was very calm while I was very scared. All this emotion… all this… I want to blame it to **him**..._

"_You know there wouldn't be next time, Sora…" I said heavily but Sora only smiled. I'm just getting sad… why can he be so…_

_...Happy…?_

…_knowing that I will **kill **him the next seconds…_

"_No… I think we'll meet again… even though we may not know each other again… even though I would not be myself anymore…" Sora said without fear. I only sighed. His comment has always been directed. At that time, what I want to do is to run away from that place. But, if I run away..._

_Zegna would kill her…_

_Riéska will die…_

_Fukuten will massacre the light realm's population…_

_And I don't want that…_

_We're the dark, and we will never be the light…_

_We envy those who are the light…_

_Envy leads to jealousy, jealousy leads to anger, anger leads to hatred, and hatred leads to destruction…_

_Somehow, I felt that we're the one who responsible for that. But in the end, it was our nature to do so…_

_I sighed and stopped thinking. What I have to do was order, like it or not. "If you think so Sora…" I said heavily as I drew my keyblade, ready to strike him. "Let's meet again…"_

_Sora only smiled at me. His smile was always gentle. "I look forward to it…" his face was peaceful, as if in eternal bliss. He closed his eyes._

_And I struck his heart…_

_End of POV_

"What the!" Xilent choked. He woke up and found himself lying on a sofa. It needed 5 seconds for him to realize that he was in a room. He had been fainted after all. He slowly scanned the area. There was a coach to his left. Poster was scattered on the wall. Some iron-junk was put in a mess. In front of him was the exit. He stopped scanning as he felt a surge of pain hitting his head.

"Ouch…" He grunted and rubbed his head in hopes that the pain would go away. "What was that dream all about anyway…?"

Seconds later, he heard someone coming. Xilent scowled and searched for something as a weapon. Without realizing the fact that he had the keyblade, he took the nearest iron stick. But before he came closer, his Keyblade materialized out of nothing within his grasp. Xilent scowled but readying his self.

Slowly, he crept to the front of the curtain which waved. He gripped his Keyblade.

And the person came…

Xilent quickly thrust his Keyblade, only to be deflected by another Keyblade.

…a pure white Keyblade…

It's engraved with a crest at the edge of the blade. Its handle was white with diamond shape. The keychain hung from the edge of the handle. The person looked stunned at this. He backed a bit from Xilent.

"You also have a keyblade?"

The person had the same height as him. His eyes were brown with red hair straight to his shoulder. He wore a simple black shirt with red usual shorts. It passed until the two-third of his feet. His feature was more muscular than that of Xilent's but his grip was not as tight as his. It's understandable though; he's the one who barged in. it made sense if he took Xilent lightly.

"Who are you and where is here?" Xilent asked sternly. He gripped his keyblade tighter than ever. His keyblade was still connected to the one from the other boy's hand. The boy only twitched his right eyebrow as he lowered his keyblade, leaving Xilent's keyblade pointed at him.

"You may lower your keyblade, y'know…"

Xilent only stared at him disbelievingly. Did he just order him? Judging from the situation right now, Xilent _should _be the one who orders the boy from then. Xilent only stared and stared. His keyblade twitched in his grasp.

Somehow, he felt he wanted to kill the boy in front of him…

He didn't even know where the urge came from...

He redrew his keyblade, only to swing it to the unknown boy. The boy, being unguarded since he had drawn back his keyblade, only gaped slightly and redrew his keyblade again.

"You guys!"

Xilent turned at the screamer. This time, a brown-haired girl entered the room, staring at them.

"Stop it this instance!" a blonde boy said sternly right behind her. Following was a boy with a messy brown hair. "We've no time to waste Vander!" He said as he picked his club and head out the room.

"The Heartless' are coming!" the brown-haired boy only screamed. The other boy, Vander, only nodded and headed out with him. He left the girl and Xilent. The brown-haired boy turned at the girl, "Olette, stay here and also…" he said as he glanced at Xilent for a while. "…why don't you take him for a tour, though this is not the best time…"

Olette was about to shake her head but stopped as she asked her question, "are you sure you all get that covered? Cause for all of you even to call Vander, this time must be hard…"

The boy only lifted his thumb up. "Trust me…. We've got it covered." He smiled as he ran out the room. The girl quickly peeked out from the room beyond the curtain. Seeing her friends leaving, she sighed, that is after Xilent abruptly asked her.

"Where is here? Who are you guys anyway?" Xilent asked abruptly. The girl, Olette, silently took a seat on a sofa near him. She took a deep breath – preparing to explain things to the new boy.

"This is Twilight Town." She started. "You crashed down to the forest nearby hours ago. Fortunately, Vander saw your ship and reported it to us. Otherwise, the heartless might kill you. Oh, where are my manners... My name is Olette. Welcome to Twilight Town. This place is our usual hanging spot. So, what's your name?"

Xilent stared at her for a while and replied her question, "It is Xilent." Olette nodded and, again, took a peek outside the room. Seeing nothing, Olette sighed again. She was worried about the others – a logical explanation; the three of them, except Vander, are not keyblade wielder, which is, not good.

"Olette, where is this anyway? Is it still Renengard? I've never heard of Twilight Town anyway…" Xilent asked her again. His anger seemed to fly off nowhere.

"Well, the thing is, this is not Renengard. This is the outer world. That is what Vander had been telling us lately. Not that I don't believe him, but there were other 3 people whose case were like you. They came from the outer world." Olette stated. Xilent's eyebrows twitched. He then shook his head. "Even I can't understand that at first…"

"I guess I hit my head…" Xilent said confused. Olette only sighed again.

"Xilent, you haven't heard about this city, right?" Olette asked again. Xilent nodded. "You know what the thing that you'd been holding is?" Xilent shook his head. Olette sighed. "I've got many explaining to do…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zinx was walking silently between the dark depths valley. His feature was worried from anything – _everything_. Something was not right. He could sense an anomaly. And that anomaly came from the top of the Heartless Tower.

On top of that, sleeps the princess, the only one who could complete the door to darkness – he and his friend's home…

Yet, she's asleep and guarded by her sworn protector…

Her beloved one…

The only barrier they could not penetrate…

Zinx scowled and quickly opened a dark portal. With a groan, he jumped in and teleported right in front of the chamber of the sleeping beauty. Well, it's not exactly a chamber since it had no room – only a big figure of crystal.

Zinx only gaped disbelievingly on what he had seen…

Then, He teleported to wherever _he _could be...

_Zegna must know!_

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You're telling me that I'm in the outer world and I'm a keyblade wielder?"

Olette nodded desperately. She had never been through this explanation thingy. And form the sound of Xilent's words, Olette guaranteed he doesn't believe her 'explanation'.

Xilent leaned over the couch he was sitting on. He was totally confused – understandable for someone who tried to believe the unbelievable. "I've had to hit my head…"

Olette sighed again. "It's the truth so…" she said as she peeked outside again. She returned to him. "…bear with it."

Xilent groaned. If she's telling the truth, which she is, he was so damn in trouble. What about Tifa? Did she survive? It was still a big question on his head. Silence crashed the room.

…but was broken as they heard a big explosion…

Olette worriedly stood on her feet again. "The Sandlot!" she screamed as she ran out the room, bringing a staff-like struggle club. Xilent only stared at her back as she ran out the room.

"Oi! Wait!" was all there for Xilent to say as he stood on his feet and unconsciously summoned his keyblade. Xilent only groaned more. He had never wished for it to come, but it came anyway. Quickly, he chased after Olette.

…Only to see the weirdest play ever…

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, what is it that you want me to see badly?" Zegna said slightly annoyed. He never liked Zinx. Zinx' personality almost the same as those from light and that really bugged the hell out of him.

Zinx, even though sensing annoyed tone behind his cool and calm voice, nodded and opened a dark vortex. He motioned Zegna to come. Zegna only stared at him for a while and then jumped into the vortex, followed by Zinx behind.

They teleported right in front of the giant chamber. Zegna came first and then Zinx did.

The view in front of him was unbelievable…

Zegna only gaped disbelievingly…

The crystal was shining brighter than ever. The kingdom key was nowhere to be seen. Something fishy was going on and he didn't like it a bit. This anomaly was something that should be concerned. Zegna gritted his teeth – it all came to him.

"Sora had passed his keyblade along with his soul… Moreover he picked the right person…" he said tremblingly, withdrawing the angry voice he was about to spoken of. "I guess, I should have told Fukuten to slay him down till his death…"

Zinx eyed him, puzzled. "Sora passed down the keyblade? How? I mean, he does not have any body now. How come he can bring it to the new chosen master…?" Zinx only stared at the crystal.

Zegna only groaned. "Of course… Dream…"

Zinx twitched his right eyebrow. "Dream?"

Zegna nodded silently as he tried to touch the surface of the crystal. He found it meaningless since the crystal only repelled it. "The keyblade chose his master… it chose its master by visiting them in a dream or having contact with the will-be master." He looked at his hand. There is a burn mark on his hand. A deep, black mark…

"And I only touched it for a second…" he groaned. Zinx sighed while his view turned to the big defending crystal.

He couldn't believe that he stared it with awe – an emotion that should not be appeared by dark creatures such as him. It was a taboo – dark beings should show dark emotions: anger, hatred, etc. Unfortunately, Zegna saw him staring like that a bit.

"What was it?" Zegna asked him coolly, with no emotion at all – the way they speak. Zinx, although a bit rickety, kept his feature as cool as he should be.

"What was what?"

"That stares…?" Zegna asked again, pressing to the main point. Zinx only gazed away, hindering the stare that his captain had given to him. He thought for a moment.

"Nothing in particular… thinking of nothing…" Zinx finally said. For a while there, Zegna was about to not believe him. But he seemed to decide that the matter in front of him was far more important than a newly recruited man for his ambition to take over the light realm.

"Whatever…" Zegna mused as he gazed the crystallized chamber. Zegna then searched for something. He found it: the crossed keyblades – Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

The reason why Fukuten was beyond mad of Zinx…

Because of the similarity between the two keyblades…

Oathkeeper and anti-Oathkeeper – different yet the same…

Meanwhile, Zinx decided not to disturb his leader think. Silently, he withdrew to the dark vortex, leaving the cold heartless alone. With his thinking mind…

Zegna realized his leaving. "Yeah… he better leaves…" he thought in his mind and sat in front of the chamber.

"Say princess, since you're the price, let's wait here until your newly prince charming comes here and wakes you up with a lovely kiss…?" he said playfully as he dived into his thought, trying to search a good idea to destroy the barrier surrounded it beyond his bright mind. The barrier shouldn't be full-fledged by then, not that when it lost Kingdom Key as the barrier.

Thinking about it again, Zegna silently summoned his anti-Ultima and worked his newly-made-project-in-mind…

-------------------------------------------------------------

"YOU SAID YOU GOT IT COVERED PENCE!" Olette screamed furiously as she dashed to the sandlot. Following behind was a confused Xilent.

"Well, we did… up until now…" Pence said as he blocked some of shadows' attack with his struggle club. Meanwhile, the blonde boy and Vander were beating some dragon-like 'heartless'. The blonde boy finished the heartless in front of him and turned to Xilent.

"By the way, I'm Hayner. It's not the best I can tell you but-"Hayner blocked a heartless soldier with his struggle club and retaliate. "Let's just save the conversation, okay?" he said again as he was crowded with heartless' now. Vander, who was back with him then, sliced and diced them like nothing.

Xilent readied his keyblade. _Man, he even thought of introducing his self in the time like this…_ he thought groaningly as he tried to help them but stopped as Olette blocked his way. "What?"

Olette only shook her head. She motioned him to look at her doing. She stopped at her spot, swung her hand, and shouted, "FIRE!" with a snap, the heartless in front of Pence, who was in trouble, was thrashed for good. Xilent only gaped slightly at the girl's ability, not noticing the newly formed shadows which appearance looked like a human.

Vander was all done with his beating-heartless-to-pulp, which is until he saw someone teleport behind Xilent from a dark portal, which is unusual. Moreover, no one had been using dark portals except the dark keyblade masters. The blonde boy recognized it too.

"BEHIND YOU!"

Xilent startled at the shout. He reflexively turned 180 degrees and did a guard stance. He could hear his keyblade clash with a metal...

It took nearly a nanosecond for him to realize that there are **two **blades in front of him, ready to stab him at once. It struck towards him. Again, he blocked it but this time he was pushed back and knelt. Xilent looked at the person. He wore a brown loose robe…

The same robe that was wore by Tifa's attacker…

The person swung his hand. His keyblade, the black one which is chainsaw-like to him, struck to Xilent. Xilent could hardly evade his attack. He managed not to get hit anyway. The keyblade struck at the ground. It shook violently. Seconds later, the ground cracked.

Xilent stared in disbelief. _That keyblade…_ he thought.

_What is that keyblade…?_

"Needs any help?"

Xilent turned over to see Vander readying his keyblade. He only looked at him for a moment and turned to the mysterious figure.

"If you two want to get rid of this person, and then count me in. man, he really puts the crack onto the ground. How do we suppose to struggle now?" Hayner groaned and joined the keyblade masters. Followed behind were Pence and Olette who had fun time after slaying the rest of the heartless.

"Hahaha… Not bad Xilent, not bad…"

Xilent stared at the unknown. His scent was so familiar. "Who're you? How do you know about me?" and then, anger build within him.

If his face was not hidden between shadows of the hood, the person would be very hurt and angry. "Is that your way of thinking, Xilent? I can't believe, after 1000 years, your carefree attitude hasn't changed a bit…" he said as he motioned his hand. The other keyblades, except the chainsaw-like, pushed them all from the struggle stage except for Vander and Xilent. Pence was rolling while Hayner knelt down. Olette was sitting on her butt, caressing her hand. It seemed that she hit it. All of them were groaning their pain.

"GUYS!" Vander screamed as he ran towards them. Unfortunately for him, a barrier had been put by the unknown to prevent any access to the outside. Thus, it made him a hit head-first. Vander stalled, but stood back and touched the barrier. He began to hit it hard, while Xilent looked at him.

They're trapped…

Xilent silently stared at the unknown keyblade wielder. "Who are you…? Where's Tifa…?" That word had come. He tried refraining himself from talking about her – for what he believed, she's dead… not after that big explosion…

He only chuckled uncomfortably. "I can't believe you forgot about me… and care about her!" he said disbelievingly. He lifted off his hood. His smirked was like a devil – for him is the evil itself.

"It's me, Fukuten…" He said flatly. Vander turned to the said name and approached the two. Xilent watched the newly said man frustratingly. He couldn't seem to find his anger, and that made him rather annoyed. _In the time like this…_ "What do you want…?"

Fukuten sighed. "At first, I came here for you, my liege… even though you're such a shit to surpass my level…" he said. Xilent's eyebrows twitched. Vander only watched the conversation. "But it all makes sense now…"

Hearing his words, Vander eyed Xilent suspiciously. "You know this man…?" Xilent still managed to shake his head in disapproval. Vander nodded silently and gripped his keyblade tightly. He pointed over Fukuten.

"Prepare to die, dark keyblade wielder! Your presence is not welcome here, in this realm of light!" Vander shouted. Xilent only stared at his sudden action as for Fukuten, he laughed evilly.

"Heh… say that to you, kid. You are twilight anyway…" He said coldly as he snapped his finger. His keyblades came back to him. Xilent took his duel stance, but his mind was thinking another thing.

_Twilight? What is it? _Xilent thought deeply while his enemy was getting ready to attack them. Before Fukuten attacked, he smirked and spoke something that should be left behind, unsaid.

"I'll gladly be your slayer, Xilent. Not after you betrayed us. That time, I'm also your slayer…" he said coolly, but his smirk didn't go away. "After all, now you are a light realm's occupants. You're Zegna's enemy, and his enemy is MY enemy!" He screamed his battle cry, signing his assault to the other keyblade wielders…

**TBC**

**------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Wow! I finished it! I've never thought it'll be done quicker. Don't blame me! I still have tons of homework to be finished and a week block exam! I'm busy like in hell… please don't flame me TT**

**rEaD aNd ReViEw**


	5. Dance with the Twilight

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Dance with the Twilight…

Twilight Town

------------------------------------------------

The three of them only glared at each other…

Xilent gripped his keyblade tightly. The air was tense. Something around him seemed not right. Vander who was standing next to him felt the same. They kept waiting who would start the next move until Fukuten smiled wickedly. Xilent's eyes shot out as he realized what happened around him.

The air changed drastically, from still to swirl…

_Tornado!_ Xilent thought wildly. The wind swirled around him, ready to crush him along with Vander. He swung his keyblade wildly, but resulted none. He changed look at the other boy, only to find him standing calmly within the wind.

"What're you doing?" Xilent asked puzzled while thinking on how they survive this. Vander only gave him a smile and pointed his keyblade upwards. "Watch me…" He hissed.

Slowly, he spun the keyblade 1 time clockwise. The air around them began to thin. It was about mere millimeters from Xilent's outer skin, and it nearly sliced it. Xilent only gave him whatever-you-do-make-it-quick glance to the boy. Vander sighed and screamed, "DISPEL!"

Slowly, the tornado began to dissolve, leaving them and Fukuten standing on the stage. Yet, it seemed that the surprise didn't end so quickly…

This time, Fukuten swung his hand. As quick as it could be, anti-Photon Debugger struck at Xilent mercilessly. Vander was about to help him if only Fukuten didn't give his anti-Hero Crest order to strike Vander as well. While the two of them trying to avoid his keyblade's attacks, Fukuten slowly moved closer to Xilent with anti-Fenrir in his hand. At first, he approached him slowly while Xilent blocked his automatically attacked of the anti Photon Debugger.

Xilent sensed his coming, but he couldn't do anything about it since he had to block all of his keyblade's attacks. He quickly picked an alternative, knowing that staying like that any longer will only make his state handicapped; He deflected the anti-Photon Debugger attack. Of course, he knew all too well that the keyblade would retaliate. But in that little plan, 5 seconds are the moment when they will die or live…

**5 seconds…**

Quickly, he dashed towards Fukuten, who was ready for him to strike. With devious smirk, Fukuten welcomed his attack with a slash, bending the keyblade on to each other.

**4 seconds…**

Vander was blocking the attack he received from the anti-Hero's Crest. He did notice that Xilent successfully deflected the anti-Photon Debugger. He did the same to the anti-Hero's Crest, except for him; he grabbed it by the hilt, trying to tame it if it was possible.

**3 seconds…**

The anti-Photon Debugger buzzed dimly, searching for its lost target. It rose up and struck towards Xilent.

**2 seconds…**

Vander managed to tame the anti-Hero's Crest. He smirked a little and turned his gaze to Xilent, only to see the anti-Photon Debugger dashed madly towards Xilent.

**1 second…**

Xilent knew it's almost the time. Soon enough, the anti-Photon will strike at him. But he couldn't evade nor run since in front of him stood the enemy. Fukuten had been smirking evilly.

"It's really your time, for good Xilent!"

**0 second…**

Everything went very slowly…

Xilent was still attacking Fukuten…

The anti-Photon tried to strike Xilent…

Vander dashed as quickly as possible to prevent anti-Photon's attack for Xilent…

Fukuten was smiling victoriously…

Xilent felt his time was up. _To make such a gamble… what an idiot… _he thought cursing as he closed his eyes ready for the worst.

But somehow, he managed to divide his heart from body, as he arrived at a tower of glass, the same tower where he had visited back in his dream. Xilent only stared at the infinite darkness, confused.

"Where… am I?" Xilent mused wonderingly. For sometimes, he just circled the tower, examining the motif under him. _This is from my dream…_

"Enjoying yourself, aren't cha?"

Xilent quickly turned to the voice. Behind him, a boy stood; the same boy from the glass tower motif. He had the wildest hair ever, as if defying gravity. He had a black baggy shirt with black baggy pants. His eyes were as deep as ocean. The thing that made Xilent's impression about the other boy childish was the fact that the other boy was smiling innocently, as if he's sill a kid.

Xilent pushed the other thoughts that were pouring out from his mind. "Who are you?" Xilent asked puzzled.

Sora chuckled slightly. "My, after a day and you still don't remember me?" he crossed his arms over his chest and started to circle around. Xilent felt something was wrong and decided to circle away from the brunette as he walked. The brunette only blinked confused.

"What? I don't eat anyone so drop it!" Sora said rather playfully as he stopped. Xilent also stopped. "Before you forgot again, my name is Sora. I'm your chooser!"

Xilent's eyebrows twitched. "Chooser? For what?" he asked puzzled. Sora approached him slowly.

"I choose you to take my keyblade. I'll be fighting with you, so don't hesitate to call me anytime to help you… oh, and before I forgot…" Sora grabbed his pocket and gave him a blue marble patterned with pink hexagonal structure. "Try to learn it… It's worth it…" He said as he put onto Xilent's hand and smiled. After that…

A blinding light…

Seconds later Xilent was back in the reality, only to fight a bloody match…

------------------------------------------------

"Damn…" Zegna cursed. He had at least tried 17 times breaking through the barrier only to result in his failures. He gripped his anti-Ultima so tightly that it hurts. From outside, he could barely see Kairi sleeping in the pod. She was still the same - her figures, face as if never aged.

Zegna sighed tiredly. He was tired, as if the crystals were absorbing their power, which was right. He sighed again and closed his eyes, as if bidding for something.

And then, Riéska came out behind him through a dark portal…

"You called me?" Riéska asked flatly. Zegna was still standing, staring sheepishly at the giant architecture.

"Go find Fukuten if you would…" He said as he strengthened his gesture and took his attack stance. Riéska only twitched an eyebrow at him.

"Ask Zinx to do it. You know that I don't get pretty well with that man…" She grunted. Zegna chuckled so slightly that Riéska couldn't even notice.

"That man is what I need now. Besides, if I ask Zinx, he won't come back anyway." Zegna said as he tried to slash the barrier again. Riéska shrugged for sometimes but left without words. Zegna kept his tries…

Slash, slash, and slash… all without ends…

------------------------------------------------

In front of Xilent, Vander was holding anti-Hero's Crest. He was both blocking the anti-Photon Debugger and grabbing the anti-Hero's Crest. Vander gazed at him, telling him to go forward. Vander himself seemed in trouble to tame the anti-keyblades. Xilent nodded and dashed towards Fukuten.

On the other side, Fukuten and his anti-Fenrir were furious. His feature changed in a split of second by the time Vander tamed his other keyblades. Furiously, he charged like a mad dog towards Xilent.

Xilent gripped the kingdom key. In his mind, Sora's voice echoed…

**Use the thing…**

Xilent grabbed the marble that Sora had given to before. The problem was Xilent didn't know how to use it. _How do I use this thing?_ He thought angrily. Meanwhile, Fukuten was closing to the boy. And then SLASH!

If the blow came quicker, Xilent would now be ashes. Xilent managed to block it in the last second but Fukuten's anti-Fenrir was capable of making explosion. Surely, after a while it collide with Xilent's keyblade, sparkles came, and then a big boom. Xilent's reeled. Blood was streaming from the right side of his head. He flinched while Fukuten only sniffled in disgust.

"You flinch only for a minor injury like that? Well, then… I should really end your suffering…" Fukuten said as he readied his fighting stance. Xilent kept his feeling shut. All he wanted to do now was blow up Fukuten until he became ashes within the wind. But Sora said to him to calm down…

**Calm down… the key to use that thing is to bid for it… therefore it would show its skills…**

Xilent erased the blood which was streaming from his head. _Be calm… calm… calm…_ Xilent thought. He closed his eyes. Vander, who was then having trouble with anti-keyblades, peek a glance at him. He only gaped.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING XILENT? THERE'S NO TIME TO CLOSE YOUR EYES IN THE TIME LIKE-UGHH" Vander blocked the anti-Photon which attacked him. Vander half-heartedly blocked it with anti-HC, but it slipped through his fingers. Thus, the anti-HC ran away from the 'tamer'.

"Shit…" He cursed as he tried to catch on the keyblade.

Meanwhile, Fukuten smiled deviously and called out all of his keyblades. Soon after, his triple keyblades abide their master and gather in front of him. With a victorious smile, he grabbed the anti-HC and Fenrir, and rushed towards Xilent who was still closing his eyes.

Xilent kept silent. Vander watched in horror as doom came towards him.

But something unusual happened…

Xilent was not in his place anymore…

Vander blinked and blinked. _He vanished?_ Vander thought amused but quickly looked everywhere. His eyes widened as he saw Xilent with his keyblade behind Fukuten, pointing the keyblade right at his back. Fukuten was astonished.

"How the-?" Fukuten gasped. He still grabbed his keyblades. He turned his head to face Xilent. Xilent was standing calmly. The table had turned.

"Warp…" he said silently. Fukuten heard him and… laughed like a madman. Vander's eyebrows twitched. Xilent felt uncomfortable. _What's wrong with this guy?_ Xilent thought as Fukuten's laughter echoed in the sand lot.

"Of course! You're a keyblade wielder, Sora's descendant… How could I forget…?" He murmured out loud. He still chuckled – the thing that made Vander and Xilent pissed.

"What do you want with me anyway? I have nothing to do with you nor do I have a bond or anything with you. I've never met you!" Xilent screamed on top of his lungs. Fukuten chuckled again.

"Typical…" he murmured as his anti-Photon rushed towards Xilent. Xilent spotted it but couldn't evade in his position. Xilent shut his eyes, only to hear a pang. Xilent opened his eyes. Vander was blocking the anti-keyblade.

"Smart Xilent, smart… You should teach me that technique by the time we finished this." Vander smirked. Xilent only sighed, but silently smirked. He turned to Fukuten.

Fukuten was furious now, but kept his feature calm. "I have to admit… you were and am good, even though you've been dead for a millennium…" he hissed. And then, he did something with his palm. A small whirlwind formed on his palm. Xilent pushed his keyblade deeper to his back.

"Do more than this, you'll be dead." Xilent said coldly. Fukuten smirked.

"I doubt that…" Fukuten hissed. By the time he said it, something jelly but strong came out of nowhere. It formed a whip and panged Xilent's keyblade away.

"What the-! " Before Xilent could finish his sentence, the jelly-like thing came again and whipped him on all parts of his body. Vander gaped. He was about to help him but other jelly-like things only came more, thus whipping out the red-haired keyblader. He groaned and saw Xilent slumped on to the ground. Fukuten, somehow, didn't seem to be the happy while he should be since his enemy was lying helplessly, giving him an opportunity to finish him off. Seconds later, Vander saw a black portal forming beside Fukuten. And then, a violet-haired woman came out. From the look of her outfit – a loose brown cloak – Vander could expect that the woman was with Fukuten.

Fukuten stared at the woman coldly. "What're you doing here Riéska?"

The woman, Riéska, only sighed. "Zegna called you. He said that you should immediately face him." Fukuten collected all of his remaining strength.

"Tch. Does he have anytime to call me except this?" he grunted as he called back his triple keyblades. "I'm not done with you kid! Riéska, spare them for me…" he said frustratingly as he opened a dark portal.

"Whatever. Just get lost already…" Riéska hissed. Fukuten gave her a death glare and went into the portal, leaving her, Vander, and unconscious Xilent alone within the stand. Riéska sighed again. She then lifted her arm, swung it once. The barrier around them vanished. Hayner, Pence, and Olette quickly entered the arena, taking care of both Vander and Xilent.

"Vander! You okay!" Hayner asked as he ran towards him. Vander paid him no response. His sight was still at the woman. Riéska paid him no attention on his doing and opened a dark portal. Vander snapped out from his day-dreaming, realizing that the woman was about to leave. He understood nothing or anything about her, Fukuten, or about Xilent.

Riéska, Fukuten, Xilent…

"Where are you going?" Vander screamed. Riéska, who was backing against him, turned at him slightly. She eyed him briefly. She faced the portal, but saying some words for him – those some words that Vander wasn't understand and confusing.

"Take care of Xilent cause I'll be retrieving him…" With that, she vanished within the portal, leaving a confused Vander.

"What's with her…?' Hayner asked the keyblade wielder as he pulled him to stand. Vander let out a sigh, sign in whether he understand or doesn't. Hayner briefly scanned at the keyblader's injury. _Nothing too serious… good_… "Your injuries are minor. Olette can heal you…" he said finally as he dragged the keyblader to Olette and Pence's spot. It seemed that they're having trouble with Xilent.

_It's not like Xilent's injuries are minor_ Hayner thought as he approached the rest of the gang along with Vander. Vander was too tired to walk alone so he just let himself get dragged with Hayner.

"How's him?"

------------------------------------------------

Sweat was trickling from every part of his body. His hand was hurt because of gripping the keyblade. For the last time, he slashed the architecture in front of them. Nothing happened. Furious, Zegna roared up his cry. The next thing he knew, Fukuten was standing beside him.

"What's with you now? Got any other mission?" Fukuten asked but his voice seemed to be trembling from anger. He was still pissed about the fact that he couldn't finish at least _one _of them. Zegna sensed it. He sighed.

"I want to borrow your anti-Fenrir." He said flatly, colorless, and emotionless. Fukuten was standing still on his place after what he had said. He knew very well that Zegna was beyond angry, observing from the fact that he had told him emotionlessly. _Things got rough if he's not in a good mood…_ Fukuten thought grimly as he handed over his anti-Fenrir. "Thank you…" Zegna said calmly as he took the keyblade from Fukuten's hand and continued his work.

------------------------------------------------

"Feeling better now?" Olette asked the raven-haired teen. Xilent moved his arms, legs, and head. Feeling not hurt, he nodded and smiled.

"Thanks a bunch!" Xilent said. Olette replied with a sincere smile. The others were giggling, like girls. Xilent stared at them confused. "I've done nothing wrong, right?" Xilent asked puzzled. Hayner stopped giggling – being the first one who realized that Xilent was asking the dumbest question in this situation. Hayner grinned mischievously and began singing.

"Xilent and Olette sitting on the tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-Mmff!" Hayner was punched hard by none other than Olette. Her face turned red. Hayner turned chibi-like and slumped to the ground. Vander and Pence only gaped. They held Hayner who had bleeding on his nose.

Xilent sweat-dropped. _Geez… for a girl she hits hard…_ Olette turned at him, blushed slightly. "Err, do you have any place to stay?" she asked. Xilent blinked twice. That question hit him. Where would he stay? He'd been in twilight town for just a while. Another thought hit him; he should go immediately to Hollow Bastion – wherever it was. It was Tifa's order after all. Whatever she ordered had reasons. Xilent sighed hardly so that his tears wouldn't show up. Thinking about Tifa only made him sadder and somehow, angrier.

"Xilent? You're with us?" Olette asked again. The group was standing behind her, with the fallen Hayner, who was still bleeding. Xilent snapped out his thought. He didn't know what to say. Pence realized this and quickly talked.

"We could lend you a room to stay. That is if you'd like to… or maybe, you already have your destination?" Pence asked him again. Xilent was about to shake his head if it wasn't for Sora's voice to ring in his head.

"**You should rest for a bit. Hollow Bastion is full of surprise…"**

For sometimes, he remained silent. He was thinking about Sora's words earlier. _He knows Hollow Bastion?_ He thought it over until he decided to rest for a while. If what Sora said is true, then, he should be well-prepared in any case. _Where's the Gummi Ship anyway…_

"Thanks for the offer guys…"

------------------------------------------------

Xilent was sitting on a seat, looking at the window. He was told that the room belonged to a teen named Roxas – whoever he was. The one who informed this was Vander, but the others didn't even know the kid.

Xilent sighed. The sun began to hide itself beyond the horizon. Spectacle of colors stretched from west to east - creating a beautiful and outstanding view for him. Still, the panorama didn't push the thoughts that have been appearing.

_Who was that man? Is he the one who killed Tifa?_ Thinking about that gain made his blood boils. He cooled down. _Hollow Bastion… I should go there… but how?_

**Gummi Ship of course…**

Xilent snapped from his thought as he felt his keyblade materialized on his arm. Suddenly, it glowed briefly and something he didn't expect happen…

In front of him, stood a boy – the same boy he had met earlier. Sora…

He existed there, yet faded…

Xilent blinked for sometimes and rubbing his eyes. "I must be dreaming…" he muttered

"Unfortunately, you're not." Sora said as he went across the room and leaned out to the window to get fresh air. "Twilight Town… Hasn't changed a bit… well, except for the part that Heartless' were popping. Should be nobodies…"

Xilent blinked again. He snapped out from his thought as a question hit him. "You've been here? You've been human before? Who are you Sora? It all doesn't make sense…"

Sora gazed to the confused raven-haired teen. He smiled and said, "I was a keyblade wielder 3 years ago. I and my friends went on a journey together to seal keyholes all over the worlds." Xilent blinked again. Question was pooping underneath that black-haired head.

"Keyholes? Keyblade Wielder? All over the worlds?" Xilent asked again confused. _Man… I'm definitely dreaming…_

"We keyblade wielders have to seal keyholes from all over the worlds to keep them save from the grasp of darkness…" this time, it wasn't Sora who answered. Xilent and Sora threw their faces together to the company.

It's Vander…

"Isn't that right, Sora?" he asked the brunette boy. Sora's eyebrow twitched.

"I feel like I know you…" Sora eyed him suspiciously. "Have we met before?" he asked again. Vander chuckled slightly at Sora's reaction.

"Who doesn't know the legendary keyblade wielder Sora and his companion Riku? The news of you had been spreading fast… though I'm still kinda curious on how you become like this…" Vander said again. Sora sighed uncomfortably. Xilent stared at both of them, feeling left behind.

"Why do you two know all this? Who are you people?"

**TBC**

------------------------------------------------

**A/N: YAY! I PASSED MY FINAL EXAM! Now I can write this fic again and play FF VII DOC again! Hail S-E! (Eh, I'm starting to look like those from Deepground… like that Hail Weiss thingy… Oh well) don't worry about the fic. I've already planned what to do next…**

**Where are the others? You should have guessed it… . **


	6. Take Off

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5**

Take off

Twilight Town

------------------------------------------------

"Who are you two?" Xilent asked confused. Sora and Vander became quiet. Then, Vander took a seat.

"How about Sora explain the things to you? Besides, he's your keyblade…" he said lazily as he played with the pen beside him, which is on the desk.

Quickly, Xilent took a glance at the brunette, who was staring to the night sky. Feeling his curious and confused glare, Sora sighed and turned at him.

"I was both a human and Keyblade wielder 3 years ago. As a keyblade wielder, I'll have to seal each of keyholes in every world in order to keep it away from darkness. That was until 3 years ago…" Sora sighed, thinking if it's the best to tell them the true story or not. It left him a scar that would not be forgotten. Remembering it only deepened the scar.

The room was dead silent, that is until Sora decided to continue. "3 years ago, we lost the keyblade war from the invaders, the anti-keyblade master, or so they said. Their next goal was to kidnap Kairi, my friend, one of the princesses of the heart..." He stopped.

"Princesses of hearts?" Xilent asked wonderingly. Vander, even though still playing with the pen, answered his question lazily

"Princesses of hearts are seven princesses whose hearts has no darkness in it. They are also the only people who could open the door to darkness, to an alternate realm; the Dark Realm…" Vander answered, slightly annoyed Sora. Sora tried to keep his gesture.

"I and the rest of my friend defended her. I sacrifice my heart to keep her safe. As the result, here you are staring to the person whose heart had been converted into a living keyblade…" Sora said. He kept gazing at the sky, which is until he saw a star spark vanished. Sora was so surprised that he barely let a confused and puzzled groan. He then glanced at the two.

"You'll just have to listen more tomorrow. You've got another day to go…" He said as he vanished from the air, rematerialized into Kingdom Key. The keyblade fell with a thud. Xilent growled.

"Sora! We're not done yet!" He said, or nearly yelled in front of his keyblade. Vander sighed and stood again.

"He's right, though. After all, knowing your destination will be Hollow Bastion, I suggest you sleep early." He said as he walked out the door. "Good night! I'll be at my room if you ever need me!" he said again as he open the door and walked out.

Xilent glared at the door. "You haven't even told me yet!" he said, nearly screamed. Every time he found chances, it always slipped through his fingers. Xilent growled and slammed himself on top of the bed. Xilent felt his strength slipped from his body.

"Damn… no one wants to tell me about anything…" He sighed. Seconds later, he closed his eyelids as he left to the dream world.

------------------------------------------------

_The Next Day…_

Vander felt his sleepy eyes twitching uncomfortably as he felt the warmth of the morning sunlight tore the curtain of his room. Slowly, he opened his eyes. Firstly, he groaned. He doesn't like morning sun that much; he's not a morning person after all. Then, he sat on his bed, yawning. He stretched his arms, hoping that it could help him fully awake. Then, He lazily opened the curtain of his window. He let the sunlight washed him. For awhile, he just sit there, watching the scenery from his room. He was glad that his room is at 2nd floor. That maybe a little thing, but it made him happy, seeing the scenery around him; the train, the building, anything.

For sometimes, he scanned the area. He stopped at the view of the gang. Hayner, Pence and Olette were standing there, waving their hands. Vander smiled.

"I'll be there in a while!"

------------------------------------------------

Xilent's POV

_I stood grimly in front of Sora's limp body which begins to fade away. He did pull his keyblade, but just grasped it as if he didn't want to fight me, even though I was about to kill him. So I just thrust his chest with mine, making a quick death – no, not death…_

_I unlock his heart, let it be mine to keep… for a while…_

_Even though I gave him what he wanted, part of me still screams. 'This doesn't seem right'. Other part of me says that it was true and your job. No one knows that, within my brilliant **existence, **my heart, if I do have one, was still shaking from my doing._

_I had killed him… the only person from the light whom I respect more than anything…_

_Sora has completely faded away; leaving his Kingdom Key plunged onto the ground as if making a grave for himself. For such a person, becoming a heartless is not an option. I'll make sure of that…_

_I close my eyes; try to pray for him that is until I feel someone is approaching. I open my eyes and ready to summon my glorious keyblade, anti-Kingdom Key._

_If Sora's keyblade is light, then mine is its shadow…_

_Slowly, I eye my right side as if waiting for something to appear. The next seconds, a dark portal appears. Someone step out from it, standing next to me. The person was the same existence as I am… His scent – no, her scent is so familiar for me. It is the 2nd person I respect the most, plus my friend._

_Firstly, she faces all of the direction as if examining something. Her eyes stop at me. She is eyeing me. If she shows her gaze from her hood, Right then she would gaze at me with disbelieving look._

"_So, you killed him…" She says finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence which I hate the most. But this time is not the best time. I slowly nod, painfully. My voice won't come out no matter how hard I try. She sighs at my motion… a deep sad sigh…_

_Hearing her again making my inside aches – whatever is that, it hurts so bad. I can't name it as 'heart'._

_We have no heart in the first place…_

_We exist because we have to protect those from light…_

_We have no heart…_

_That's why we were called…_

_Heartless…_

…_And the next thing I knew… she was lifting her hood…_

Writer's POV

Xilent opened his eyes as slow as he could, in hope that the dream wouldn't end. He never had a dream about anything like _that_. He stared blankly at the room – Roxas' room, whoever he was.

Then, someone knocked at the door. It made him startled since he'd just woke up. He tensed and quickly turned at the door, waiting for someone to barge in, like Tifa usually did. But it won't open, will it?

"Xilent! Get up! Everybody is waiting!" Vander yelled from the outside of the room. Xilent didn't answer, but he could feel Vander was leaving. Looks like he already knew that he's awake. He could hear his footsteps leaving the corridor in front of the bedroom. Xilent, who was holding his breath back then, sighed. _This is not your home Xilent!_ His thought screamed.

Slowly, he got up and took a shower. He let the warm water rushed towards his body, let it washed him. He closed his eyes, still thinking about Tifa. _She should be dead by now…_ He thought grimly as he could his eyes watery – either from the shower of from his tears. He snapped out from it and slapped his cheeks.

_Pull yourself together, damn it! Tifa has to be survived! She's a good fighter after all!_ He screamed within his thought. Only moments after that, he turned sad again. He turned off the shower sadly and grabbed his towel. He dried up and picked the clothing he had left for tomorrow. Olette had given him some spare clothes. He should be thankful to her.

After getting dressed, he stared at the view outside for a while, until Vander's yelling snapped him out of his deep thought.

"Xilent! Come on!"

Xilent sighed again and went outside his room to meet the gang. "I'm coming! Geez!"

------------------------------------------------

Xilent lazily walked out the building, only to be greeted by none other than Hayner's gang. They seemed so beyond happy. They were smiling at him, as if going to give him a surprise party. Xilent grew confused. "Err… something on my head?"

They tried not to laugh but they failed anyway. Vander only covered his mouth so that he wouldn't join the others. Xilent grew more confused every moment in that time.

"What's so funny?" he asked again, this time rather clueless. Hayner restrained his laughing and started to talk.

"It's nothing. It's just seeing you confused, now that is a rare view. After all, not everybody will be like you after that incident…" He chuckled. Xilent glared at him

"What's that supposed for!" he growled. Later on, Olette and Pence stopped chuckling. Next to them, Vander, still smiling, walked away and motioned him to follow.

"Come Xilent. We want to show you something." Vander said as he turned his back and walked towards the outskirt of Twilight Town – the Woods. Hayner and Pence caught on him, leaving Xilent and Olette behind.

"You should come. It's a great present from us!" Olette said as she began running. Xilent blinked and followed them towards the Woods.

------------------------------------------------

"Whoa!" Xilent let out astonishment.

Vander smirked at the boy's reaction. Hayner, Pence, and Olette seemed to be proud. In front them stood Xilent's Gummi Ship on its glory which has been remodeled, repaired, and upgraded. It had 2 black wings with 4 mini wings on the back. The engines were a package from a Flare jet and 4 Fire jets. The cockpit was round, designed for first-timer pilot. Also, it had amazing list of cannons, from Fire cannons to gravity cannons. Equipped with them are also Ultima and Meteor, the strongest laser that ever existed. The body was silver with some black here and there.

"We've been saving those parts, you know. It's a good thing that Olette hadn't thrown them…" Hayner said.

Xilent, who was still amazed by the masterpiece made by his new friends, paid him no attention. He circled it so that he could see a clearer view. The rest of the gang, except for Vander, looked very proud and pleased of their work. Olette was holding her hand, excited of what Xilent might say. Pence only put his hands on the back of his head, still smiling. Hayner was standing with hands over his chest, smiling proudly.

Vander was the first who broke Xilent's happy moment of 'inspecting' the Gummi Ship. He coughed hard, and that made Xilent's attention ran to him. "We're ready to go!" he stated.

Xilent lifted his right eyebrow. "We? What do you mean 'we'?" he asked rather annoyed. He wanted to go on this journey alone. He wanted ho one to be in this might-be dangerous journey. Vander only shook his head.

"Geez… you won't last a minute stepping to that world. You'll need anybody's help. Besides, I have something important to tell you." Vander stated again. He approached the raven-haired boy. Xilent only stared at him. Vander leaned towards him. "So, do we have a deal?"

Xilent stared at his eyes annoyed. Sure he had helped him a lot since his rather emergency visit. But letting this unknown keyblade wielder with him won't be a choice for Xilent.

But then again, he'd be a great help in his journey…after all, he's a keyblade wielder, more senior than he is…

"So?"

Xilent gave him a deep and tired sigh.

------------------------------------------------

Zinx was spying upon the five of them from a nearby tree. Fortunately for him, he could conceal his appearance thanks to his anti-Oathkeeper, thus made his job easier. Unfortunately for him, He received such a mission that made him sitting on a tree branch with an uncomfortable position.

_Why did I even bother to take this mission in the first place…?_ He cursed mentally. He could see Vander was leaning towards the raven-haired boy. Zinx growled. He couldn't hear the information if the two of them were _so_ close.

Cursing again, he sent one of his creation, a bird-like heartless, to spy them a little nearer so that he could retrieve the information. With a quick hand motion, the heartless flew and land on top of the Gummi ship.

_Done… Now I can rest for a while…_ He said as he leaned against the tree and let himself drifted within the exotic Twilight Town panorama.

------------------------------------------------

"Fine…"

Vander drew back and grinned. He turned at the gang. "Guys! Let's meet again next time!"

"You're leaving? This quick? We haven't even share some time!" Olette said disbelieved. Hayner only shook his head. Pence only sighed in disappointment.

Xilent looked slightly confused again. "We're… leaving?" He asked puzzled. Vander nodded silently. "But I haven't even packed yet!"

Vander blinked but smiled again. "Don't worry. I have a settlement back at Hollow Bastion, just like here. I'm sure there is still something left in there. You could use my cloth later!"

Xilent only gaped to such a statement…

The three others looked down but soon lifted their heads again. Olette was the one who stepped closer to them first.

"Well, I guess this is good-bye then Vander." She said as she turned to Vander. Next, she turned the raven-haired teen. She smiled – a smile full of hope rejoining with them, again. "See you around then Xilent! Promise us you two will comeback, okay?" Olette said as she reached out Xilent's hand and put in something. Olette closed his hand and smiled. She left him.

Xilent looked at her for a while and then opened his hand. Xilent's eyes twitched to see it.

Hayner was patting Vander's back. Vander was having his own good-bye. Sometimes his fist rose, imitating a person smacking down heartless'. Xilent saw them doing it. He only sweated drop from his action. He snapped out from his own thought, seeing that Pence was approaching towards him. Quickly, he pushed his thoughts behind and grasped upon Olette's gift, put it into his pocket.

"See you sometimes, Pence." He said, trying to hold back sadness of parting from a friend. Pence shook his hand. But before he left, he said something that made Xilent wandered himself.

"Tell Sora we're waiting for him to return. He'd been too long in his form…" he said as he left and caught on to Olette who was waving so that they could comeback, leaving a confused Xilent. Hayner gave Vander their unique code. With that, he also left with the rest. They could see them entered the Twilight Town again. Silence fell.

"Well… It's settled! Let's get going then!" Vander stated. Xilent was about to argue but thinking again that maybe it's the best. He doesn't want a long good bye anyway. It makes him even sadder. He has enough thoughts for only this day. Vander eyed him, waiting for his answer. His eyebrows were twitching. Xilent realized it.

"Yeah… Let's go… to Hollow Bastion…" he said subsequently as he walked towards the Gummi ship, followed by Vander. They jumped into the cockpit and started the engine – ready to launch…

------------------------------------------------

The bird-like heartless twitched continuously as it heard the sound of the engine being started. Then, it flew right before the Gummi took off. The heartless was still twitching his head madly before it flew to its master.

Zinx, who was leaning over the tree, was taking his rest, for a while. He was having a vision – something that only he, among his ruthless 'companions', could do. Yet, he seemed like having a dream than a vision judging at how he murmured…

Then again, is a heart ever needed to dream of something? If so, he's not dreaming then because he had no heart to do so…

Ironic…

"Whisper… whispers… Xilent… don't go… Riéska… whisper… whisper…" he murmured. His dispatched heartless flew towards him, landed right on his right shoulder. By the time it landed, He opened his eyes slowly. "That vision… again…" he murmured coldly. Somehow, letting Xilent's name in his tongue seemed not right for him. He brushed his eyes for a bit and found a huge Gummi ship was taking off. Zinx looked startled as the ship warped to travel between dimensions. Zinx sighed.

"It's just a Gummi, Zinx…It's just a Gummi…" He said, trying to calm himself. The heartless on his shoulder began to peck his shoulder. "Ngg…?" he turned to the heartless. In a quick motion, he absorbed it. He closed his eyes to know what the heartless had been monitoring on.

"Vander… the boy… settlement… Xilent… Eh…" Zinx' eyes were shut close as he thought of something rather unpleasant. "They're going… to Hollow Bastion…?" he murmured. Seconds later, the thought hit him and with a swift motion, he drew his being into the darkness, trying to inform his 'senior'.

------------------------------------------------

_An hour later…_

_Xilent…_

_Xilent…_

_XILENT!_

"XILENT! THE HEARTLESS' ARE COMING!" Vander screamed on top of his ear. Constantly, Xilent screamed back because he was startled from Vander's doing before. He shook his head violently and suddenly stood up, ready for battling those who came with threats. He even was about to summon his keyblade, only to prepare from anything bad happened. He saw around and found nothing. He looked confuse. He looked around again, only to see Vander, who was trying his best not to laugh but failed miserably. Vander was reeling on the floor, laughing madly. Xilent realized then what had come to him. His eyebrow twitched. Vander _had _lied.

"That's not a good joke, Vander…" he growled as he sat back onto the chair. Vander restrained himself and stopped laughing. Then again, he failed.

"You should see the look on your face!" he said, still chuckling. Xilent sighed. This is the first time he had been scared like that. Ignoring the reeling Vander, he looked out to the boundless space; infinite nothingness. Well, nothing is there except for worlds, right?

The view of a miniature castle caught his attention. The sky was the same as Twilight Town – orange of the evening sky. Seconds later, The Gummi control Panel beeped.

_Hollow Bastion located… ready to land…_

Vander stop reeling as he went back to the pilot seat. He typed something on the monitor and silently looked around.

"Requesting landing at Hollow Bastion… what? Anybody's there?" he mumbled to his microphone. Sometimes later, Vander cursed. Xilent went to the back of his pilot seat, standing.

"Is something wrong?" Xilent asked but not to appear his panic. Vander put off his headphone and sighed. He switched the Gummi into manual. Seconds later, digital equipments came on. Vander used it and controlled the ship.

"Nothing's wrong, except for the part that there's no one down there… By the way, go back to your seat. This is going to be hard…" Vander said. Xilent abide his words and went back to his seat. Lucky for him, he had already tightened his seat belt until Vander sped up, driving the Gummi ship like a devil would.

Xilent only let out a silent gasp. _Is this guy crazy? _Xilent screamed in his head. Vander then slowed down after a while. Their ship landed on a mini landing point. Vander gave a relieved sigh. He turned to Xilent who was holding his breath because of Vander's sudden speed-up-the-Gummi-ship action.

"We're there. Welcome to Hollow Bastion…" He said relieved as he stood up and opened the door. Xilent quickly loosened his seat belt. He saw Vander was just standing in front of the door, blocking the way. Puzzled in why Vander had decided to stand there instead of stepping outside the Gummi, Xilent approached him, only to see his shocked face.

Xilent watched the red-haired teen. "What is it?" he asked. He could see Vander's hand gripped onto the side of the door tightly. His face turned red, either from anger or the hotness of air around them. Then, it all came to Xilent...

He stretched his view outside the Gummi, only to see the most ironic panorama he had ever seen in his life…

**To be Continued**

------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Yay! I have finished this chapter! Give me a cookie and review! YAY!

In any case, I need your opinion if you wouldn't mind!

To the fic! I hope you all are wondering (O.o) who is Xilent because if you all could guess who he is, well… you can guess all you like… No, that is not it…

Let me do it again…

"I hope you all are wondering (O.o) who is Xilent so that I could explain things about him and the other OC character (Vander) in the next and next chapter…" yeah, that is more like it…

In any case, your reviews are most welcome so, don't be shy to review my fan fiction, Kay!


	7. Hollow Bastion a Lifeless World

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6**

Hollow bastion; a lifeless world…

Hollow Bastion

------------------------------------------------

They both stared at the view rather shocked…

Xilent had never seen such a world. If he compared it with the slump sector of Renengard, then this place is 10 times more awful than that of Renengard.

In front of his eyes, lied Hollow Bastion. It was covered with smog. Even though it was rather blurry, Xilent could see the remaining of the building – it was completely destroyed. Whatever destroyed the world, it's definitely a huge thing. The only building which was standing was a rather small house with a weird umbrella. The weird thing was it seemed as if the building had never even touched before – it suffered no much of damage.

Xilent stared blankly across the view. The Villains Vale where Maleficent used to reside could be seen. As if resonating with something, his keyblade was auto-summoned. Xilent glared at it slightly

"I don't know _you _can do that…" he said silently to the keyblade. Vander stared at him and summoned his own keyblade. Without waiting the other teen, Vander slipped out the Gummi and jumped down. Xilent, seeing his act, immediately followed him behind.

------------------------------------------------------------

A mysterious man was leaning silently over a ruined wall. His eyes were closed, as if sleeping, yet, he's not. For sometimes, he remained that way…

Until he sensed someone was approaching…

Slowly, he opened his eyes, revealing a pair of crimson eyes. His long raven hair was waving from the dead wind. His hands which was crossed over his chest before, was released. One of his hands was not a hand – a golden claw. His outfit was a combination full with black and red.

Letting a sigh, he took his gun out and reloaded it, ready to attack whoever dared to come to this dead land…

------------------------------------------------------------

Vander blinked for sometimes, realizing something strange, as if someone was spying at them. They'd been in the what-used-to-be marketplace, examining everything in case there are some clues. Xilent was too busy to sense anything right then, seeing all kinds of stuff that he had found. So far, he'd found some potions, ethers, an elven bandanna, and sardonyx ring. With a smile across his lips, he was about to show his find to the other teen.

"Vander! Got some items here! We're lucky!" Xilent said happily. But then, he stopped as he found Vander thinking off distance. It made his eyebrow quirked a little. "Vander… something's up?" He asked the red-haired teen as he stood up and looked at what Vander had been looking. Apparently, it's nothing. Xilent was about to ask again until the red-haired teen let out a small sigh. Now Xilent was really puzzled.

"Vander, seriously! Something's wrong?" Xilent asked again a bit impatiently. Vander was startled but quickly regained his composure. His face was as unreadable as Xilent's could be when he thought of something.

Vander thought whether to let Xilent know or not over for a second. The next seconds, Vander hesitantly shook his head, but his words wouldn't come out. Xilent was still eyeing at him suspiciously. Vander saw him but just closed his eyes and smiled out to show that it was fine.

"Nothing's wrong Xilent!! Nothing's-"

DOR!!

Vander stopped at his words and froze. Apparently, a bullet had been shot directly to his head and lucky for him, it missed mere millimeters from his cheek. He could feel the intense heat radiating from the bullet. His cheek eventually bled. Xilent was out of shocked but recovered at time. Reacting with reflex, he quickly drew Vander behind some ruined walls as 3 other bullets would pass to his chest if he hadn't moved.

Vander was beyond shocked. His heartbeat raced. If Xilent hadn't saved him, he'd be dead by now. The red-haired keyblade wielder felt his body was going numb from the shock he had. Xilent paid him a concerned look. Vander was still shivering from the last impact.

_Trauma? I'll be damned then…_ Xilent thought wearily. The next second, another 3 bullets went flying towards them. If the wall didn't shield them, both of them should have been dead by now. Xilent gritted his teeth, signing his frustration. Meanwhile, Vander was shivering from his own fear.

Apart from their position then, Vander, as if having reality struck by again, recalled his worst memory…

Vander began to bury down his head to his knees, as flashbacks about what happened came back again. A young girl, his mom, his dad, their death, how the keyblade chose him – everything was coming back to him, the old memories.

Xilent was now panicking from how Vander looked. Moreover, 3 bullets were flying towards them, again. This time, they hit next to him. But the incredible thing was the bullets passed through the wall which they guard their self with. Fortunately enough, it never reached its target. Xilent gave a dead stare at the crack. Overpowered by will to survive, he acted on reflex and dashed quickly to other remaining wall, bringing Vander along.

Not to his notice, the sniper had been waiting this moment for sometimes…

------------------------------------------------------------

The sniper was still targeting the dashing target. His red cloak waved as wind blew through it. He noticed that his target had decided to run for other wall – the moment he'd been waiting for.

He silently changed his barrel gun, Cerberus into Hydra for quick recoil. Since he still used his sniper scope, it will be very easy for him to aim their heads…

He silently aimed the black-haired teen. His index finger was firmed on the trigger – nothing would stop him from shooting…

That was until he noticed the red-haired boy he'd been dragging along…

For sometimes, he didn't notice him. His hair, he thought, was brown…

And this made him slight hesitant…

3 years ago, he had seen the same boy with that hair. His power was tainted with darkness, yet, it was as clean as a pure light could be. And this time, he could sense the same power radiating from the red-haired boy, even though faint.

_Could it be...?_

He kept waiting on his spot, whether to shoot or not. The thought of that red-haired boy sure was bugging him. If he had those two powers - light and dark, then maybe the boy… was someone important…

The sniper decided. He would test them first. With that, he left his spot and headed towards the under-a-weird-umbrella house. He had a hunch that everything would be clear there…

------------------------------------------------------------

Xilent kept dashing until he realized one place that he hadn't checked – the weird house with an umbrella. He had a feeling that that place would be a good place to hide them selves.

He took a sharp left and faced the building. Without noticing his surrounding, he quickly dashed towards the front door and kicked it with his feet. The door banged and Xilent went in.

Xilent quickly took his friend to the nearest seat and tried to find something to make him a bit better. He looked around and saw a pot and teacups. He smirked and boiled the water inside – who would have guessed this whole place had water after all.

Xilent and Vander remained silent. Vander was still shivering. Xilent only let out a sigh and covered him with blanket, hoping it could stop the whole shivering thing. But it looked like it had no effect as Vander kept shuddering from the assault of god-knows-who-to-Xilent.

Xilent sighed as he approached the red-haired teen. He took a good look at his friend, or so he thought. "Look, everything is going to be alright! There's nothing to worry about so relax and-"

"Mother…"

Xilent quirked an eyebrow as he heard him whispering something irrational. _Mother?_ He thought puzzled. Vander then whispering something again – something about his memory…

"Father… Rica… why is everyone… dead?" Vander whispered silently. His eyes were watery enough to let droplets of tears fell from his brown eyes. "And why… does it choose me…"

For sometime, Xilent gave him a concerned look. He wanted to comfort the other boy but had no bright idea about what he was babbling about…

"I don't… want… the keyblade…" Vander whispered between sob. Xilent's eyebrow twitched again. Nothing that came from the other boy's mouth made sense!

"Look Vander, I don't know what you are talking about…" Xilent said impatiently as he left him to get him a cup of tea. Even though his voice was impatient, the hint of concerned had not left his voice. He took the teacup and gave it to Vander. "…But you must stop all this crap!! We still have sniper behind our backs!!" He stated. Vander didn't move a bit. Xilent sighed again and tried to make the other boy drink the tea, hoping it would relieve the boy's stress of whatever it was.

Vander flinched and lifted up his head. He stared blankly at the other teen's face. The concerned look of his face didn't register in his head. He whispered again as flashbacks came again to his head.

"Twilight… Keyblade…" he whispered softly. His eyes flickered with fear. Now Xilent had gotten more confuse than ever…

"No… I reject it…" He said again, shaking his head violently. Xilent had to grab him so that he wouldn't hurt himself but Vander shoved him away. He curled to his knees. "Why…?"

"_Why did it choose me…?"_

Being bright, Xilent, somehow, understood this last question. _The keyblade had chosen him. He refused…I don't see anything bad about that… except for the heartless…_ Xilent thought silently, not noticing the same person that had attacked them had stood next to the entrance door.

"You better gives up kids…"

Xilent turned at the voice. His eyes widened slightly as he saw an unknown man with red cape and long black hair. His right hand, he thought, was a golden glove. In a quick reflex, he quickly summoned his keyblade, ready to strike if this man was about to attack him.

The man only drew his Cerberus. Without hesitation, he pointed it towards Xilent. His grip was firm; nothing would stop him...

Xilent gritted his teeth. _Damn... the keyblade won't do good reflecting those bullets… and we're trapped like a cat in the cage…!!_ He thought frustrated not noticing that Sora had asked to speak with him, again.

**The keychain! The one Olette gave! Use that!**Sora exclaimed from the back of his head. Xilent could feel that the brunette's rage from the back of his head which made him surprisingly… uncomfortable.

Xilent sighed as he went to Vander's side. He took a worried glance at the other teenage who was still curling to his knees before taking his sight to the unknown man with blazing fire. Then, Sora's words came to him. He blinked and blinked as he quickly drew his newly-given key-chain. But before he could even act such away, the man had pulled the trigger, sending 3 bullets with maximal velocity it could reached.

Xilent was not quick enough to attach the key chain, yet he dodged the bullets. Before the sniper recoiled, he quickly attached the key chain. It went blackish for a moment, making Xilent panicked.

_What the! Is it really okay!!! _Xilent though panic as he dodged another bullet shot passed next to his knees. The next second, Xilent dared the most dare he would ever try in his life.

Quickly, without thinking what will befall to his keyblade which was reacting very strangely thanks to Sora's advice, He charged towards the sniper and swung his blackish keyblade. Of course, the sniper should be vulnerable with this type of attack, but he smirked as he brought his claw to defend himself.

"Fast... but not enough..." He said silently. Xilent gritted his teeth until he realized that the keyblade he was holding, it weighed heavier than before. Xilent was stunned as the keyblade broke the defense, sending the sniper crash against the wall. Xilent knelt as he held down the keyblade he was holding.

The shape had changed...

**Meet Oblivion...**Sora said from the back of his head. Xilent silently eyed it with awe. He could feel the power emanating deep from the keyblade. But his thought came to realize that it weighed more than the Kingdom Key did.

The sniper was kneeling from the damage he had. For once, he had never thought his prediction could go wrong. He thought that he could block the keyblade, but he's wrong. He smirked to himself as he rose onto his feet, standing. After regaining his balance, he pointed his gun again, yet his hand was trembling slightly.

Xilent realized it quickly and pointed his newly enhanced keyblade. Feeling tired with this nonsense fight, Xilent talked first, pouring rage from his lips.

"WHO ARE YOU!!? WHY DO YOU ATTACK US!!" he screamed. The sniper, however, remained motionless. This made Xilent beyond mad than ever. Anger rushed through his vein when he received silence as answer. "ANSWER ME!! CAN'T YOU TALK!!" he screamed again as his grip tightened on the keyblade. His voice echoed within the room.

The sniper remained motionless as ever, but he did realize that answering such question wouldn't bring profit to him. But he answered it, smooth, vicious, and venomous.

"There's no answer for anti-Keyblade wielder." He said as he half-pulled the trigger. He could see Xilent's expression puzzled and confused. He ignored it however and said the last thing before he pulled. "Die..."

------------------------------------------------------------

"They're here? Already??" Riéska asked in grave tone to Zinx as he went back to the Hollow Bastion castle. Apparently, all the anti-wielders had gathered to see how their leader is doing on his work. Riéska was leaning over the wall in the middle of the library. Zinx was sitting on the seat across the room until Fukuten went in with the most furious face that the two had never seen.

Riéska, biting her lower lip anxiously, drew her anti-Fatal Frame. She knew too well if such a face had been shown towards either her or Zinx. Fukuten was too dangerous to have as friend.

_And the same goes to Zegna as well..._ she thought to herself as the memories from the past, invaded her, again, not at the most right moment. She shook it of quickly and picked a look at the wielder across the room.

It seemed that Zinx had half-heartedly drawn his anti-Oathkeeper. For a moment, he was trying to summon another keyblade. But before he could do it, his hands were covered with blackish purple cloud, nothing to grasp on. He gritted his teeth.

Fukuten cursed as he drew his three keyblades. The three would clash if it wasn't for Zegna to appear behind Fukuten and walked past him with vicious glare. And only with that look, Fukuten suddenly became the dog of the party. He silently pulled back his keyblades and leaned over the wall angrily. Zegna then nodded as he looked around to see that everyone's there.

Silence...

"As Zinx informed before, the keyblade wielders were already here..." he said firstly and paused for sometimes. Everybody, even Fukuten, was very anxious to have the topic brought up. Besides, they had accomplished nothing in breaking into the last Princess of the Heart's Pod - Kairi's Pod.

Zegna took a deep breath and talked again. "For now, let's retreat to the border's line. In the world between, we'll try something new, and have the Princess kidnapped. Besides, I've already gave up with the way we're trying now..." he said grimly. No one spoke a word, not a single sound could be heard, except for the blowing wind outside the window.

And then, Zinx stood, letting the first word in the discussion flew from the lips of the subordinates. "Won't it take time?" He asked his leader unsure. Zegna eyed him. He smirked to the youngest member in the group.

_No hesitation from either his sound or face... Interesting... _Zegna thought silently. The expression that was shown by Zinx before seemed to bother him but he paid it less attention as he had so much work to do that there's no room for such a thought. For only this time, he stuck with the theory that _Zinx had two personalities _– an anomaly for him who has no hearts even to make one. Yet, he had, and this made him anxious.

Zinx felt the intense gaze from his leader. Feeling uneasy, or so, he cast his leader a what-is-it-sire look. Of course, Zegna noticed almost quickly and quickly stopped what he's doing.

"Let's just say, we'll let them have the Princess, for a little while. I don't want any of you end up dead, so do everything as I planned…" Zegna said boldly as he felt someone's presence outside, far from their place.

_Hmm… why have I not noticed it earlier?_ Zegna thought, leaving the group with silence once again. Fukuten who was rather disturbed with the silence, decided to talk but being stopped as Zegna waved a hand at him. Riéska lifted an eyebrow, showing a puzzled look. Zinx was also about to protest until he realized what had been bothering his leader.

"Fukuten…" he said quietly. Fukuten remained silent, waiting his next words. "Kill Vincent but spare the keyblade wielders… The rest of you, go to the world border… I'll wait there…" he said as he drew himself into the darkness.

"Hmm… Vincent huh?" Riéska mumbled as she followed Zegna. Zinx, at first, glanced at Fukuten. This time, it was more intense and challenging than before. Fukuten, not feeling any pressure within it, glared at him rather disturbed.

"What is it, brat!" he growled. Zinx' eyes cooled down as he shook his head and went out, leaving Fukuten alone in the corridor of the castle. "Tch… Now they're all gone…"

Deep down inside, his will was burning like hell…

"Now I can run wild!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------

Vander was seeing things – images, flashbacks, everything he hated, and that were scaring him. Darkness surrounded him. No one was there to help him from these terrible things.

"Somebody…" Vander shook violently with no avail. He knelt down and covered his head. He shut his eyes, hoping that things like this would end. Around him, the darkness was gaining power over his fear. Slowly, it consumed him, starting from his very legs.

Vander gasped at this as he cried frantically, "Somebody…" The darkness had passed his waist. Now Vander was panicked and afraid. The darkness kept consuming, every bit of him.

"…help…" he whispered desperately. Now, the darkness had covered onto his neck…

"…help…HELP!!!"

Suddenly, white light covered his very being, repelling the darkness away. He felt warm and relieved, even though he had not dared to open his eyes yet. Still feeling afraid, he tried to grasp onto something, but only to find someone touching his right cheek.

"Don't be afraid…" she said. Her voice seemed very soft and relieving. Vander was startled by the sudden contact, almost thinking that it was the darkness. Then again, the darkness wouldn't be as soft as this hand could.

"Who… are you?" Vander said, still closing his eyes. He felt comfortable as her hand touched and caressed his cheek, and upper to his forehead. The girl smiled - though he couldn't see her face, he felt she did at him.

"Your friend is waiting… Don't stop here, Vander… You've got many duties to do…" She said, with the tone as if scolding him for his doing. Vander scowled, but still closing his eyes. He was very tired, as if all the energy he had had rushed out from him, leaving his pathetic shell.

"Why can't I? I'm still tired… I want to stop here, for a while… No fear, no hesitation, no lies, no-"

"No pride? No friends? No love? No someone dear for you?" She cut his words softly, but sharply. Vander's eyes twitched at the girl's sudden cut out. He could hear her sighed. "You can't run forever, Vander… You'll be forced to fight… for yourself, for someone who is dear for you… I'm not that selfish to make you fight for the whole world…" She paused. Vander was about to open his eyes but he stopped as her hands went to closed it. "Fight with light, just as you with your darkness… You were born to wield those, so don't regret it… No life is full of regret…"

"I'll have to go eventually, Vander… may we meet again… next time…" Vander grew confused as her hand vanished. Quickly, he opened his eyes, trying frantically to look upon the girl who had helped him.

The image was blurred, but he could see her curved face with blond hair past her shoulder. She had blue eyes, even bluer than that of Sora. Her smile was the one which comfort him, and sent him back to the real world…

------------------------------------------------------------

Vander snapped out from his vision – or so he thought. He admitted that he was feeling a bit unwell but that thing was distracted enough when he saw Xilent's back. He was using his keyblade to defend against something. He couldn't help to cover his eyes to see the raven-haired sniper clashing his claws with the keyblade.

Xilent, who had a hard time blocking the sniper's attack, was already at his limit. _I can't hold much longer…_ He cursed as he kept standing on his feet, rather trembling.

Everything happened so fast…

Xilent could see in a flash that Vander tackled the sniper. The sniper was thrown back and sent flying across the room, making him unable to do anything except lying there.

_Chance!!!_ He smiled victoriously as he lunged to the unknown sniper. Before he could slash him, he was forced to stop as Vander stood in front of him, not letting him to attack. Xilent glared at him, out of shock of what he had seen.

"What?" Xilent whispered softly as he pointed his keyblade at the red-haired teen who was protecting the sniper. Such a never expected scene…

"What are you doing, Vander! Didn't you know that this man attacked us?" Xilent screamed on top of his lungs. He had such a good opportunity only to be waste by the red-haired teen who was grimly standing between them. Silence fell upon them. From the grief silence, the sniper's pants for air were the only sound filling the entire room.

"I know him…," said the grim voice, which belonged to Vander. His lips were trembled from what he had said. Xilent, who heard him clearly, dropped his jaw in disbelief. Before Xilent could ask about what's going on, Vander had started talking, again.

"This is Vincent Valentine… Servant of the world, born to fight off darkness on the road… My guardian…" he sighed sadly as he stared at the now-exhausted sniper who was lying on the cold floor.

Xilent was startled from the fact.

**To be continued**

------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So, how is it? Does my writing skill grow better? Or still the same? And I pull out Vincent!! Boy, am I persistent!!

In any case, review would be accepted. Flames… err… it would be accepted as long as it doesn't hurt my feeling... TT


	8. His Goal

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7**

His Goal…

Hollow Bastion

------------------------------------------------

"He's Vincent, my guardian…" Vander said silently as the dead wind rushed into the room. Xilent could only gape from the fact. He still pointed the keyblade at the now-exhausted sniper, but his hand was trembling slightly. Xilent gritted his teeth and dropped his keyblade. Vander stared at the furious boy first and hastily laid him on the bed. It was old, seeing that dust flew everywhere when he laid him.

Vincent's pants for air sounded evenly heard now. _Something's must've weakened his power… but what?_ Vander thought worriedly as he picked the nearest tea available to drink. Xilent stared at the red-haired teen disbelief. He had barely said any word, seeing his action. And he believed that he should do nothing. So, he just leaned over the nearest wall and growling something about assault.

Hours had passed and they just remained silent as ever. Xilent had built tons of questions behind his back. He remained quiet as he was about to ask. Vander was still kneeling over Vincent's limp body, trying to study his feature – which part was hurt, which one wasn't.

And this thought brought him to his memory 3 years ago, before the keyblade war started…

------------------------------------------------

Vander was thoroughly exhausted. He had managed to escape from his world from utter destruction, for he, was one of The World that Never Was citizens, the only single human left upon thousands of Nobodies. And he wouldn't be the only one if it's not for his family's death. And here he was, staring to the seemingly unending sky of Hollow Bastion.

Feeling his consciousness almost slipped between his fingers, he whispered…

"Help…"

Everything went black…

The next thing he knew, he woke up in a cozy house with gunpowder smell. The room he was sleeping at was a rather small room filled with many types of guns. In the center was a table with one chair. He assumed they were for dining. He scanned the room, now around. There's nothing special except for the cupboard across the room. It was filled with various types of potion.

Split seconds later, it all came to him, again, as if the memory had never let him to leave it behind. He closed his eyes, not wanting to recall his past. He tried to lie down, only to make him remembering more. And at long last, he brought out his keyblade.

Upset, he stood up, threw the keyblade and started screaming furiously. "If it's not for YOU!!!" he screamed furiously at his own keyblade. He went back to the bed again, only to be upset again as his keyblade returned to him. This time, he just gave it up and drew his keyblade back. He was drowning within his own sadness.

And he couldn't help to feel the poorest person ever. No family, no friends…

Suddenly, the door was banged, but Vander paid the person, who banged and almost broken the door, no attention. He could feel the person's intense gaze at him. It made his skin tinge.

"I see… You are awake…" he said as he approached Vander. His tone was cold, yet full of worrisome. Vander automatically turned at the person. His red eyes made him gasped – he had never seen such red eyes. He eyed him slowly, studying his structure. He wore red cape and a red seemingly-headband. His hair was as black as the darkest night and long past his shoulder. Vander would mistake him as a girl if it's not for the manly face he had.

Vincent let the other study his feature. After a moment he coughed, "Done studying?" he asked. Vander blushed shyly as he threw his view away. He could hear Vincent sighed slightly. He then knelt in front of him and tried to make his eyes met his.

Vander saw the red eyes blankly. His memories were haunting him, not wanting the owner to rest from it for a while. Then again, his red eyes were the one who made his memories retired for awhile. His presence was comforting. He wanted to ask his name but felt his voice disappeared.

"I'm Vincent Valentine." He said first as if trying to answer the unsaid question. "What's yours?" he asked without blinking. That red pair of eyes did really well to catch off Vander's breath. He could feel, behind his eyes, the amazing amount of hatred, sadness, fear, everything mixed. Yet, he couldn't even believe someone like him could be so… vengeful.

Just like Vander…

That one man had changed his view of world…

------------------------------------------------

Xilent sat vaguely on the corner of the room. The thought of him standing against his friend's guardian was haunting him. He felt guilty, for what he had done.

**Relax… It's not like you've known him already… Cheer up…** Sora tried to lift Xlent's mood. Even so, the former keyblade wielder seemed to fail on this one, Instead of hearing his advice, Xilent 'somehow' kicked him out from his mind and 'locked' it out from Sora. He wanted sometime alone, and that is not counted when somebody is inside his head all along.

It seemed like forever to him, blaming himself all along. He's the type of person who gets to blame himself if something happened to his closest people.

Xilent was still mourning about ANYTHING—that is until Vander approached him and squatted down to see his face. Xilent was aware with his presence, and quickly lifted his head up, only to meet the red-haired teenage. He looked rather relieved.

"I'm going to get things… maybe some heartless dropped potions I need to use… can you take care of Vincent?" Vander asked softly. His tone was full with happiness of finding his guardian and sadness of seeing him lying on the bed. Xilent saw his emotion—though he's not the best facial-expression-reader. He was still in doubt.

"What do you say? Please?" Vander asked him, again. This time softer—the side that Xilent didn't know about Vander.

Hesitantly, Xilent nodded. With that one motion, Vander nodded in thanks and understanding. He drew his keyblade and went out the house, leaving a lone Xilent. Xilent saw him from distance, hopping from wall to wall, searching for heartless.

**Stop blaming yourself… You haven't known him… let it be… **Sora said wisely from his head. Xilent was startled.

_Haven't I kicked you out before…?_

**I am always back… better get used to it… **he could feel that Sora was grinning deviously at Xilent, and it made him shuddered. All of the things that happened in his head made him didn't realize a figure stalking behind him…

------------------------------------------------

Vander walked around the road—or should-be road. The Radiant Garden he had known had been turned into rubble. Rumor has it that there's not a single survivor. However, seeing Vincent alive and still in his 'state', he could not help himself feeling at ease.

He found himself in the restoration site, the one place that Vincent brought him to last time he was here. He stopped at the narrow path before him and let out a long sigh.

"I guess I could start my work here…" He said. By the time he walked into the path, a bunch of Neo-Shadows appeared, as if they had found their dinner. Vander, however, found himself rather satisfied with the number of Heartless and automatically summoned his twilight keyblade.

With a jump, he started combo-ing the neo-Heartless. Vander was startled as the damage he had inflicted towards them had been little. He went standing on the ground, regained his power, and released Magnera up on his head. In split second, the Neo-Shadows were sucked into the magic.

Quickly, he did a backslash and a spinning attack on the heartless'. They popped into black void, leaving several items. Vander grinned and went back to the house.

------------------------------------------------

Xilent was still busy with Sora when a claw gripped him by his shoulder. He was about to spun, but failed as the figure pinned him to the nearest wall, hands on the back.

"Let me go, Bastard!!" Xilent scowled furiously as he felt as if his shoulder was failing him, under the pressure of the claw. His keyblade had been presented automatically, but it was quickly dropped by the figure and vanished with a pop of light.

"Who are you? Why do you have the keyblade? Are you one of those anti-wielders?" Vincent asked coldly. Xilent's eyes burned with rage. Something about the anti-wielders made him rather uncomfortable.

"I am not-!" Xilent screamed—he almost yelped—for the continuous pain inflicted towards his shoulder without mercy. _What is anti-wielder anyway…? _He thought silently, but lost his concentration as blood was trickling from his shoulder. The pain was on his shoulder, as if being engraved to his very being—engraved so that he could not forget that pain.

"Prove it…" His grip grew tighter than ever. Xilent yelped in pain as he felt his right shoulder was going to be crushed to pieces. He was too concentrated in the pain that he didn't notice someone was coming. He noticed the presence of the person when Vander barged in through the house, might be hearing Xilent's yelp of pain.

"Vincent!! Stop it!!!"

The door was banged down as Vander stormed into the house. He could see Vincent, trying to crush Xilent's limb with his metal claw-or so he though. Vincent saw the red-haired teenage and slowly released Xilent. Quickly, Vander approached the raven-haired teen and cast cura upon the teen. The wound healed completely, and Vander sighed.

"He's not who you think he is…" Vander said grimly as he looked at the gunner. Vincent only let a low 'hmph' and backed off from the two teens. Xilent was still sitting, staring in awe on how his flesh healed.

Vander looked back at Xilent. "Sorry about that…"

After what he'd felt, Xilent wanted to smacked the hell out of the gunner… and might be the person in front of him too… "Yea… tell that to my arm…" Xilent growled as he went to the corner of the room near the bed, scowling. Across the room, Vincent was standing in front of the window, staring upon the orange sky of Hollow Bastion. Vander decided to hear out the story from the gunner first.

"So, what happened after I left 3 years ago?" Vander started the subject. Vincent chuckled lightly, making the red-haired teen confused.

"And I thought you were the info-kid…" Vincent mumbled lightly. Vander, who was confused, chuckled lightly upon the guardian's statement. Vincent however, remained silent as he continued to stare off-distance. Vander waited for him to speak.

At last, Vincent opened his lips, and tried to tell him what had happened to the glorious Radiant Garden…

"3 years ago, Sora and his friends dropped by here, saying something about going to Disney Castle to meet King Mickey. You were gone, by then of course. What came after them was not the most pleasant surprise…"

"And what's that?"

Vander and Vincent spun backwards and saw Xilent sat on the bed, closing his eyes, listening to the gunman. Vincent paused for split seconds. Vander was growing anxious, hoping that the red-cape man would not jump on to the other teen. He was relieved when Vincent faced back to the twilight view of Hollow Bastion.

"Out of nowhere, heartless' appeared. But somehow, these heartless' were different…" He said as he fisted his golden claw. "…and better…" He swung his claw, showing anger. He turned to Vander. "They managed to get Kairi, one of the Princess' of Heart…"

Vander's eyes went wide. "They KIDNAPPED her!!"

"But I and Riku managed to take her back."

Hearing the new voice, Vander and Vincent turned to the voice to see blurry Sora standing next to Xilent, arms crossing. Xilent only eyed him with his right eye, no confusion or anything. Vincent's eyebrows twitched while Vander grinned.

"And here I thought you were changed into a heartless…" Vincent said grimly. "But how come you're all blurry…?" Sora smiled sadly.

"Simple… I have lost my being… Now I am just a soul, resided in the Kingdom Key…" Sora shrugged. "Anyway, let's continue…"

Sora took a deep breath. "Oh, before I forgot, thanks for borrowing your power…" He said to Xilent. Xilent smiled. "No problem… but make sure you do this quick. I don't have much MP…" Xilent said back. Sora only grinned and continued over.

"We managed to chase down an anti-wielder named Fukuten. But it took Riku and me to beat him. When we asked him what he was, a woman—yes, the same girl in Twilight Town—appeared out of nowhere and smacked us, drawing time for Fukuten to escape. We had reached our limit back then. If we were to fight her, we would never make it. Surprisingly, she let us go… to Kairi…"

"We went back by a dark portal, surprisingly made by the same woman. I could not actually trust her, with her appearing and all, But somehow, something about her made me trust her, as if there's a bond forgotten for years which appeared again all of the sudden. I glimpsed at Riku, asking for confirmation, and he gave me a nod. We went into the portal, and found ourselves in front of the cell in which Kairi was held. Afterwards, we sneaked out of the castle, and found ourselves standing in front of the Villain's Vale."

"Afterwards, Riku, Kairi, and I hurriedly went into Merlin's house. Surprisingly… there's no one but Merlin himself. His face was all catastrophic. Without warning, he pushed us out and told us to bring Kairi to sleep on the safety pod on the top of the Tower which Ansem the Wise used as Laboratory… Before we left, we could see Merlin was fighting against bunch of Neo-Shadows…" Sora paused for a while. "Am I going to fast?"

Vander shook his head. "I don't think so…" Vander glimpsed at Xilent. Xilent nodded in agreement. Seeing the cue, Sora continued his story.

"As Merlin ordered, we went to the top of the Tower… barely even made it…" Sora said grimly. His face turned rather shady just then. "Riku had to…" Sora stopped. He didn't want to talk how his friend's had sacrificed their selves. Vander waited for Sora to go on. Seeing that the ghost in front of him won't talk about Riku, Vander sighed.

"You've been through a lot, Sora…" Vander stated. "If you don't want to talk about it now, then later might sound good…"

Sora sighed. "Sorry if it bothers you… but I'll continue. You do still have MP, don't you Xilent?"

Xilent sighed. "Too bad, I don't… it's all sucked up…" Sora growled dissatisfied.

"No fair…" Sora said as he faded back to Xilent. Xilent glowed a bit and after that, auto-summoned his Kingdom Key. Xilent sighed, "Sora's tired. Why would he even bother to show up…" he sighed heavily as he drew back the Kingdom Key. "So, Now that we are here, what will we do?"

Vander blinked at the teen's sudden interest in this… part. He crossed his arms. "I thought we might want to have a look. You know, 'bout Kairi… Nobody would have never been there, right? Besides, Kairi might still be sleeping there…"

"I wouldn't be too sure if I were you…"

Vander stopped dead at those sentences. That voice… was the same one from…

All of them turned to the newcomers who stood arrogantly in front of the door. His triple keyblades were gliding on his back. For an anti-wielder keyblade, Fukuten was one tough of a cookie. "Gee… After what had happened, I can't still believe that you still stayed in this world. Just to remind you you're already on our blacklist, Vince. You know, after killing Hakusha like that…"

Vander glimpsed at the gunman. _Hakusha? Who is… he?_ He asked mentally. The gunman however, read his question carefully, but refused to answer. Xilent has readied the Kingdom Key long before Vander did. Vander took out his twilight keyblade.

"As for you Xilent…" Fukuten eyed the said keybearer sharply twitched one of his eyebrow. "Are you willing to comeback with us again? If not, then I'll be glad to take down…"

"You and Vincent at once…"

At light speed, Fukuten threw Anti-Hero's Crest towards the teen. Xilent was thrown back with a loud thud. He groaned. Vander turned to the raven-haired teenage in panic, not realizing the anti-Photon Debugger that was aiming for him. Fortunately for him, Vincent quickly took his stance in front of Vander, and repelled the anti-keyblade by clashing it with his claw.

"Go!" Vincent stated calmly as he drew his Cerberus and shot Fukuten twice. Fukuten managed to dodge it very closely. Split seconds later, he went out of the room and readied his keyblade to… destroy the house in front of him.

"All of you shall be buried under these heathen place!!" Fukuten screamed as he launched full assault of his triple anti-keyblades. In random movement, the anti-keyblades crashed the building in split second. Merlin's house was torn to tatter.

Fukuten was smirking triumphantly as he knew he had destroyed them. Little he knew, somebody had spoiled his little victory.

-------------------------------------------------

"Uh-oh…" Vander groaned as he saw Fukuten doing something… very disturbing indeed. Surely, they would not survive after being attacked by the psychopathic anti-keybearer and buried under the remaining of the house. Vander quickly picked up Xilent, who was still groaning in pain after being thrown.

"How do we—" Vander was going to ask Vincent for advice before Xilent suddenly grabbed him by his shoulder. For him to stand up after a blow, it's not something like him… Vander turned at him, and felt a chill…

Xilent's eyes were blank. As if calling upon something, he swung his hand lightly. And then, a dark portal was opened. Vander was astonished to see what the teenage did. Vincent also saw it, and couldn't believe his eyes completely.

"How did you…" Vander was cut out short by Xilent himself, sharply.

"Let's go…" Xilent said lightly and stepped into the portal he made. Vander followed after him, even with the most disbelieving feeling. Vincent could only stare at the dark void, until he realized that the house was going to fall apart. With no choice, he stepped into the portal…

…And arrived on the staircase towards the top of Ansem's tower…

"Whoa… I've never thought the view would be this spectacular…" Vander whistled lightly. Next to him, Xilent was standing. His mind was all blank. Vander was both worried, and filled with question.

"How did you—"

"If you're going to ask me how do I do that, I don't' know. I felt my power was… ripping through… when doing that… I don't even know what's gotten into me back then…"

Vander's eyebrows twitched. _He lightly opened a path through the dark—no…_ _he opened lightly the path to the world between and said did not know what to do? But that made him a twilight wielder… but his scent… he's not twilight… so how come…_

"Actually, it doesn't really matter, right? We're safe now… for sometimes…" Xilent said as he drew back his Kingdom Key. But Xilent was feeling very disturbed. From that feeling, he knew that Vincent Valentine was glaring straight from his back.

"Kid, it matters... greatly… opening the world between means that you're either an anti-wielder or twilight-wielder. If I could not find any information about that from you, I'd be forced—"

"I know…"

Vincent blinked. "Tell us the answer then… why can you do that? Who are you?"

"I can not answer that because I don't know either… Sora…" Xilent sighed. "…told me that I should see Naminé… He said that she might know something…"

Vander, who was leaning against the wall, quickly stood up. "Naminé? Who is she?" Vincent stared at the red-haired teen disbelieving.

"Naminé is Princess Kairi's nobody…" Vincent said rather lightly. "Word is that she usually parted from her original in the night to wander and bless the keybearer… in their sleep."

Vander blinked. "Bless the keybearer… in their sleep…?"

"Kairi would have done the same thing if she was not asleep…"

Vander turned at Sora, who ghostly stood next to Xilent. "Xilent… the first time I chose you as my wielder, it is because I have a favor to ask…" Sora said, sounding rather desperate. Xilent watched the ghostly figure lowered his head.

"I beg you… please protect Kairi… I've failed her… and yet, anything I could do—" Sora stopped as he heard Xilent sighed heavily. Vander watched the two carefully, wandering what would be Xilent's answer. Meanwhile, Vincent viewed the Hollow Bastion twilight panorama, even though he still paid attention to the conservation.

"Looks like I've got myself a goal…"

Silence for a moment. Sora smiled his biggest in his lifetime and said thanks to the raven-haired keybearer, before came back to the host's body. Vander was closing his eyes, thinking and suddenly, scowled…

"Get a grip…" Vander scowled lightly in the mention about Xilent's statement. "You're going there? Alone?" He said as he summoned the twilight key. Xilent only chuckled.

"I could use a hand…" Xilent said and turned to Vincent, who paid him a look. "What? I have to find out, don't I? That is, if you want to know…"

Vincent sighed and walked downstairs, leaving. Vander blinked. "Where are you going..?"

"I've got stuffs to do…" Vincent said silently as he walked away. "I'll see you kids at the top…"

A nerve vein appeared on the back of Xilent's head, and he glared at Vincent who was walking downstairs. "We're not kids!!! Sheeszz…" Xilent scowled and turned to the red-haired teenage. Vander nodded in understatement. As for Xilent, wiping out his confusion about what is he; He smirked and looked at the top of the tower, which has a crystallized chamber.

Everything, he hoped, would be clear when they reach the top…

**TBC**


	9. Way to the Dawn

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Chapter 8**

Way to the Dawn

...000000000000000...

Hollow Bastion, Tower, and Staircase to the top…

"How many crappy steps do we have to take to reach the top of this darn humongous tower…?" Xilent growled. They had agreed that they would take care of Kairi… for Sora's sake… Xilent felt it was his job now that he held onto the kingdom key, but part of him—the leave-it-all-alone part, felt to shut the former keyblade master up and thrown the keyblade away so that he would not encountered ANY means of weird stuffs.

"Tell that to Sora… he's the one who had climbed the stairs first…" Vander said exhausted as he trailed down along the stairs behind Xilent. There's a sudden silence, and Vander knew he had said wrong. "I don't mean it as a remembrance of something hurt-feeling…" before he could finish, Xilent turned to the red-haired teenage, who was blinking uneasily. "Never mind… forget what I have said…"

Xilent turned back and kept walking on the stairs…

Afar, Xilent's scream of frustration about the stairs could be heard… rather loud…

"Tch… they got away then…" Fukuten scowled. He thought that he had had them that second. What he didn't expect is the fact how 'someone' from his preys is able to open the world between, or shortly, the corridor of darkness. He redrew all his keyblades and, for the first time in the place, walked into the rubbles slowly and CALMLY. He analyzed the area and realized a faint dark energy. The person who opened it has the same scent as…

Fukuten cursed as he summoned all of his three keyblades a once and wreak havoc in the place. The rubbles… were turned completely into dusts, flown by the afternoon wind. After wreaking everything in the area, he redrew his keyblades, again.

"You're so dead Xilent… You really are…" Fukuten murmured angrily as he opened the path to the corridor of darkness, communicating with the heartless inside to search his prey's whereabouts…

...00000000000...

Riéska sighed. Fukuten had been gone for too long. For her, it's a good thing because that way, Xilent had held his horses…

After all, Xilent is…

Riéska shook her head. The person she respected had gone, and there is nothing she could do, even with her maximum control over her power of darkness.

"Spacing out again?"

Riéska was startled as the voice echoed throughout the corridor of darkness. Sometimes, she could not help to feel a little… relaxed… whenever that voice beamed. Riéska only smiled rather weakly. "Zinx, what is it?"

From afar, Zinx walked towards the woman, rather disturbed. "What were you thinking about?" Zinx asked the woman quietly. He crossed his arms and eyed the woman from the edge of the cloak to the eyes—the obsidian eyes that always kept secret from every little…being. Zinx had always been aware about this. "It's about him, isn't it?"

Riéska sighed, now heavily with some chuckle. "Zinx, you really needed to tell him about your ability to read someone's mind to Zegna… he'd be furious to know…" she said. "Am I really that readable…?"

Zinx paused. "As a matter of fact, yes, you're indeed very readable." Riéska scowled. "But sometimes, it's funny when you—no—we could thought about those things—feelings again. We're supposed to be heartless'-"

"…And heartless' don't have the ability to feel anything…" Riéska continued Zinx' statement and summoned a blackish, jelly-like substance out of thin air. With a flick, the substance was divided into two, and shaped to become something like a seat. With one other flick, the substance turned solid. She summoned another substance, and it was solidified to become a table. Zinx eyed the newly formed furniture.

"I assumed that you invited me to a warm talk and offered me a seat…"

Riéska's eyebrows quirked. "You know, you could do that if you already know…" she said lightly as she took a seat. "You've read my mind. So, what else do you do?"

Zinx smirked. "I won't seat, since you haven't asked me to, _verbally_." He said, rather playfully. Riéska was glad that Zinx is still the type to show his touch. It means that the darkness hasn't taken him whole… yes, they are after all heartless, but how heartless they could be depended on how strong the shadow shrouded the heart… Zinx' heart had been shrouded in the darkness, but the light still…

Riéska decided not to think about it. If Zinx knew, she doesn't know what to say to him…

"Well mister, please sit down so that we can talk about anything that we could talk now…" Riéska said, faking her tone as if she was bored. Zinx sighed for a second and took his seat.

"You might be asking… why he's still in my mind… after all the imprisonment that we had experienced…" Riéska said first as she waited for Zinx to reply. "You could just dive in into my mind, and found all that answers, you know…"

"Sorry… not interested…"

"And may I ask why…?"

Zinx sighed. "No power… diving into your mind is more tiring than into Fukuten's… too many hallways…" He said, or rather, growled. "I'd do that if I do have more…"

"Well… who would have thought…" she said. Silence fell upon the two. Sometimes, shadows walked pass them, lurking like darkness, without sound or smell… Zinx was very well aware of the intense in the talk. Zinx was about to break the ice, but Riéska had come talking first.

"A thousand years ago, when the worlds are still as one… we managed to found a new source of power… taken from the light, we learned darkness. You understand and remember it clearly right?" Riéska asked as she eyed Zinx. Those obsidian orbs had changed its nature—it was as cold as ice. Zinx knew this was going to be serious. Zinx could only nod a little and gestured her to continue.

"But the darkness we developed was too hard to control. We arrogantly believed that we created the darkness… what we didn't know back then is the fact that darkness had already exist since the great light had… from that point, our hearts started to betray, and turned itself into the darkness… the power we thought to be the one we created… we became an anti…"

"…or a heartless…" Zinx added. Riéska nodded in agreement. She played her fingers together on the table—something that had been her habits.

"As the darkness spreads, it grows to consume the great light, and turned its dwellers one by one into heartless'. But one day, there's a 'peace treaty' between the great light and the darkness…" Riéska continued on. "There are seven maidens of the light who talk about the treaty with the true descendant of darkness…"

"Hakusha, right?" Zinx spoke up again for the second time. Riéska nodded.

"Yes… Hakusha was the medium of darkness… you attended the treaty, didn't you?" Riéska asked the person in front of him. She saw him nodded and continued on. "But then… there's a rebellion… those who had been cast away by both light and darkness, stood high and manipulated a plot for both light and darkness to fight against each other. The seven maidens die in the battle, leaving the great light to be shrouded in darkness—"

"You skipped something important…"

Hearing his saying, Riéska could only stop dead in her track. She DID skip the personal part. "And what makes you think of that?" she eyed Zinx dangerously. She would keep her secret shut to herself, even though Zinx sensed it. Zinx was staring at her. Riéska quickly realized what was he doing and broke the eye contact. _Mind reading… I shouldn't have talked with him about all this…_

"What is it that you kept hiding?" Zinx asked rather... frustrated. Riéska blinked and blinked in confuse. "Pardon? You've just read my mind and you did not know what I was thinking." _On the contrary, I think it's relieving…_

"Too hard and tiring … not only your mind has a complex system, but it's protected..." Riéska stared at those orange eyes, rather confused.

"It did??" she asked, rather surprised. _Of all thoughts, that is the only thought protected…_ "Why is that?"

Zinx shrugged. "Man… Don't ask me… it's your thought! Ask yourself…"

...00000000000...

"Vander, mind telling what's with a keyblade plunged into the ground?" Xilent started as he saw a keyblade which looks like a wing of a dragon with a winged edge. Its handle was white and blue with its keychain hanging—the symbol Xilent saw on heartless' which he met.

"Don't ask me… this place is prohibited to common person as I. You're only allowed to go here if you are a Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee member…" He said with the tone as confuse as Xilent.

"You? A common person? Bearing a giant key with size of a blade, I don't think it is common…" Xilent chuckled. Vander glared at the raven-haired keybearer rather annoyed.

"Very funny…" Vander sighed as he went ahead from Xilent. He did not feel anything suspicious around him, nor that there's to mention about something familiar..."

Xilent on the other hand, suddenly felt uneasy. He didn't know. Was it really because of his nature, or Sora had made him feel like that. Inside his head, he could feel Sora was paling… fast…

**No… way…**

Xilent blinked. He was rather worried of him, and decided to call out him in his mind.

_Station of Serenity…_

Xilent blinked. There he was, back again at the station of serenity. He stood on the same glass tower which he stepped on back in his dreams. He looked around and saw Sora who clung sadly to his knees.

"Sora…" Xilent said softly as he approached the said teen. Sora however, threw his face away from the boy. "What's wrong?" Xilent asked as he placed his right hand on his shoulder. He could hear him weeping. And Xilent knew, if he is not to stop this, he would be gone mad…

"It's Riku's…" Sora said between his sobs. Xilent's eyebrows twitched to hear Sora's friend's name to be said. Curious, Xilent asked again.

"What is Riku's?" Xilent asked again, soft and concerned. Sora buried down his head and mumbled. Xilent, not being the type of person who could handle a crying teenage, asked the question which might be making Sora blamed his self for everything.

"The keyblade… Way to the Dawn…" Sora sobbed quietly. "I left him 3 years ago… I thought that he made it… but…" Sora buried down his head lower. "DAMN!!" Sora suddenly screeched and stood, disappearing. Xilent was beyond startled and forced to step back.

"He has lived in the dark realm so that he could help me!!! Why was it always him!!?" Sora screeched sadly and stared at the ground, still weeping. "Leave me be…"

Xilent's eyes sharpened as he heard him said those words. He approached the other teenage fast. He stopped 2 meters from Sora. "Get a grip!" Xilent growled as he grabbed Sora by his shoulder. Sora turned to the raven-haired teenage, eyeing it angrily.

"Leave me…" Soar growled. "I want sometimes alone…" He said quietly, holding his building anger, which Xilent sensed it faintly. Xilent was startled, and forced back a little. He stepped back, and stared confused…

"I… I…" Xilent stuttered. Sora slowly got up on his feet again as he heard the raven-haired teen mumbling something not quite right. He lifted an eyebrow. "But, that feeling, why is it…" Xilent whispered quietly and held his chest.

Sora eyed the teenage, rather concerned. "Xilent? Is something—"

Before Sora could speak no more, there's a strong force, throwing him out from the station, to a dark place, which he had never seen in Xilent's mind…

...00000000000...

Xilent snapped out his eyes open. He blinked several times and saw Vander looked upon him. Somehow, he didn't seem to be worry at all. Hell no, he just talked for a few minutes.

"Hey, done talking with Sora?" Vander asked. Xilent blinked, confused.

"How do you know?" Xilent asked the red-haired teenage. Xilent hadn't realized that Vander was pointing his keyblade to his chest. It glowed a bit. Xilent, noticing the light, eyed Vander confused. "What did you do…?"

Vander lowered his keyblade. "You picked the wrong time…" He said as he turned his view to the extending panorama of Hollow Bastion. "This world had been slowly consumed by the darkness. In short, the slightest darkness could be your worst nightmare. If you tried to open contact with Sora here and now, I suggest not. It's a good thing I realized that you were contacting. If I didn't, you might be standing as a heartless now…"

Xilent freeze. "Becoming those… things?" He asked grimly. Vander nodded. His face was as pale as Xilent's.

"Heartless is born when a person loses his or her heart to the darkness. If your heart, that time, were to be overtaken by the darkness, no doubt you'll become one…" Vander said as he stared at the top of the tower. "Let's go… you're the one who wanted to go here in the first place, right?" Vander said as he turned his view to the other teenage, who was gripping his chest, rather scared. Vander sighed. "It's really okay, Xilent. I just cast dispel so that I could break the communication. Now, let's go to Princess Kairi's place…" Vander said as he walked pass the plunged keyblade. Xilent, hearing those words, nodded to himself but…

He crashed on to something…

He closed his eyes as he felt he crashed. There's something materialized in front of him without his knowing. He slowly opened his eyes, but everything is crystal clear. He stared and saw Vander blinking wonderingly why Xilent hadn't walk. Xilent grew suspicious and touch the 'thing' in front of him. It shines a bit and repelled any action done upon the 'thing'. He came to realize that the thing in front of him was a barrier. _Separating me from what exactly?_ Xilent wondered.

Before he thought of any other thing, a blackish portal appeared next to the plunged keyblade. Both the keyblade wielder automatically summoned each of their keyblades. A person, dressed in black coat, walked out and—Xilent might imagine things—stared for a while on the red-haired keybearer. Xilent sensed something familiar from this guy… yet, the questionable person seemed to radiate some sort of danger…

Vander took his battle stance, gritting his teeth in rage for battle. His thought, however, was trying to sense whether the person in front of him is from the dark realm, light realm, or…

Vander felt sick thinking of the other _two _options… to think that he is one of them…

Vander could feel the person's stare, as if scanning his heart. However, Vander paid him no heed, even if it was true. _As if there's anything interesting in my heart…_ Vander thought bitterly. He eyed the enigmatic person's each and every move, even the slightest change in his muscle. He could feel him smirking as he draw the plunged weapon and—to Vander's believe—wielded it.

Vander startled. "But how come!" he regretted even to said things like that since, without his knowing, the enigmatic person had shot him balls of dark energy towards him. Being off-guard, Vander was sent flying towards the stairs, crashed the opposite barrier, and fell with a low 'thud'. He caressed his head lightly, once growled from the pain. He slowly got onto his feet and re-summoned his pure-white keyblade.

"The Dusk's Naught… is it not?"

Vander's keyblade glowed a bit as the person's spoke its true name. Vander eyed the man startled. "How do you know…?" _Only few know the sword's name… and as far as I know, I'd only talked with Vincent about this. So how come?_ Vander eyebrows twitched in suspicion. _Could it be…?_

"Just a feeling I have…" he said silently as he readied his keyblade to attack the red-haired keybearer. Vander sighed and also readied his stance. Across the battlefield, Xilent was jabbing the barrier as hard as he could in hope that he could at least 'crack' it. His attempt was to no avail. The barrier kept him away from the two key bearers who were fighting each other. He wanted to summon the Kingdom Key, but it wouldn't come out. And then, he noticed that he couldn't catch even a glint of Sora's thought in him.

"What the…" He said surprised. He tried to search for Sora in his mind, but found nothing, as if Sora had never been in his mind in the first place.

Little he knew, Sora was still there, in his dark corridors of his twisted memories…

...00000000000...

Sora was confused…

He found himself standing under a crystallized tree surrounded with pale white forest. Dark night loomed over, as if supporting any hint of darkness existed there. There's no sound and life in the place.

Sora stared at his surroundings. "Where is this…?" He murmured feeling unsecured. That flashes of light cut out his contact with Xilent. He even doubted that he's still inside Xilent, not after what had happened.

Sora closed his eyes, searching for any tranquility in his being. In this situation, he had to be calm and thoughtful. Opening his eyes, he felt an odd feeling and turned to the crystallized tree. He approached the tree and lightly touched it. And then…

Sora somehow knew that someone was coming right towards his place. There's a swirl sound of a portal. Sora knew the person had arrived. He turned with eyes widened as he saw the person was none other than…

"Xilent…?" Sora said. He was about to approach him but stopped as he spotted the same outfit he was wearing—the same one Fukuten used. Sora eyed the person in front of him, rather curious when not seeing the usual glint of joy and activity, but sorrow and desperation. Sora lifted an eyebrow. "Xilent?" He said again, but the person in front of him did neither budge nor response.

"It's been a while Sora…" He said grimly. Sora stared at him, quite in disbelieve. _Been a while? What does he mean by…?_ He thought silently but cut out short as Xilent walked pass **through **him—Sora was astonished—towards the tree. Quickly, Sora spun to see the raven-haired teenage. The image of him was all… blurry. He came to realize the fact that… all of things in there were just illusions.

Sora saw Xilent touched the tree. And then, the tree glowed, revealing a tree-shape crystal. Inside, there was a person kept inside. Sora's eyes widened to see who was inside…

"Me? But how…?" Sora murmured softly as he stared at his self, frozen inside the crystal. Sora realized that the person he saw was more like his nobody than himself. "No… It's Roxas… but how… and why…?"

"You've seen enough Sora…"

Sora was startled at the voice. Slowly, his view blurred and slowly vanished; leaving a blinding light surrounded him. Sora closed his eyes as he embraced the light. Seconds later, he opened his eyes only to realize that he was transported to somewhere else—an enigmatic place where everything is pale white; one color that he really detested if too much. Sora looked forward and saw a blonde girl with white dress, sitting on a seat. Sora sighed.

"Naminé…" Sora started but Naminé only gestured him to silence. She smirked softly.

"You're puzzled, aren't you Sora?" Naminé asked. Sora was about to say something more before Naminé cut him out, again. "I know. You wanted to ask what that was. But you must understand that the question leads to another question, and so on. Yet, it's still not the time for you to know… It would only burden your journey, with Xilent… don't think about this anymore…"

"But still…" Sora stopped as he saw Naminé who was on the bridge of tears. Sora looked down to the ground, feeling guilty of what he had done. "I'm sorry… not only I failed to protect both of you, but I've made you cry as well… I'm sorry Naminé…"

"It's not your fault…" Naminé said, or rather sobbed, silently. She wiped her tears. "We knew both of you would do it, even if we don't want you to…" She paused and continued on. "Kairi always dreamt about you, Sora… she wanted you back…"

Sora smiled bitterly. "I can't… you know that better than anyone…" Naminé sighed sadly. Her breathings were near from sobbing.

"He would not comeback, would he?" Naminé asked sadly to the former keybearer. Sora knew who she meant—Roxas. Sora approached the nobody slowly and cupped one of her hand.

"Roxas would exist, as long as you think about him… he will comeback… I promise you." Sora said as he pulled her pinky finger and intertwined it with his. Naminé stared at the brunette.

"Promise…?" Naminé asked unsurely.

Sora grinned. "Promise!"

Seeing his grin, Naminé knew that Sora had never changed, even from the day the two meet in Castle Oblivion… Even after Sora forgot about her… Even after that faithful _day_…

Naminé could only smile. "See you soon, Sora…" She said. Sora nodded as a light engulfed him and once again, he was back at station of serenity.

"We'll be seeing you…" Sora said, hoping Naminé heard it even though the black void remained still.

...00000000000...

"There he is!" Xilent gasped silently. He felt Sora's presence and once again tried to summon his keyblade. This time it worked. Xilent smiled and looked upon the barrier. Quickly, he slashed the barrier but to no avail. The barrier was still there while his red-haired friend was parrying one of the black-coat person's speedy attacks.

Xilent gritted his teeth as he knew understood fully that Vander was on his own. The barrier in front of him could not be easily broken. What he could do now, is only viewing the battle…

...00000000000...

"Not half bad…" the enigmatic person said pretty amused as he was knocked back 2 meters from Vander's parrying attempt. The person however, wiped out his amusement fully because of the fact that Vander was charging towards him. He did warp, and quickly reappeared behind the red-haired teenage. "Boo…"

Vander had no time to realize it. He was sent out flying across the field, crashing the barrier, again. Vander groaned. Not only his back ached, but his right arm was becoming numb. Vander cursed of what befell to him and cast Cura with quick chant of spell. "Can't you just let us pass…?" Vander murmured pissed.

The enigmatic person chuckled grimly. "No. You must earn my trust first… before I let you see my friends…" he lifted up the Way to the Dawn and readied an attack.

Vander sighed. "In order to get that, I should defeat you then…" He said monotone as he summoned the Dusk's Naught again. The person stared at the red-haired teenage, as if he was experiencing some sort of…

"Deja vú…" the enigmatic man murmured. Vender did catch his saying and lifted an eyebrow. The person laughed. "A duel then…" he said. Vander blinked and blinked but didn't wear down his guard. Vander took his stance, eyeing the person in front of him, scanning every visible change in his feature. With one change, Vander would lunge towards the person.

The person smirked… and waved down his keyblade… charging towards Vander…

Vander gritted his teeth and also charged…

They clashed, with each keyblade still in their grasp. Vander breathed out quickly in exhaustion and knelt down to gasp for air. The enigmatic man seemed not to show signs of falling. Vander turned at the person with eyes widened.

The person still stood…

Or at least he had been…

The enigmatic man knelt down. His hood was lifted off, revealing a teenage with long silver hair down to his back. He dropped his keyblade, which vanished with sound of metallic 'clang'. Vander stood up and stared at the silver-haired teenage. "You…"

The sliver-haired teenage turned sharply at the red-haired teen and flick his finger. There's a soft 'clang' as he put off the barriers. Xilent quickly headed towards Vander with Kingdom Key summoned. Xilent held a stance, but Vander didn't let him. Vander shoved his hand, signing him not to attack.

"What now, Vander…" Xilent asked angrily at the other teen. Vander took a look at his worried friend and shook his head.

"Bring Sora…" Vander said. The silver-haired teen across the field eyed them sharply at the mention of 'Sora'. Xilent was about to ask, but Vander shook his head again. "Just bring him…"

With a scowl, Xilent drew back the Kingdom Key and closed his eyes. He did what he should do: bid…

_Sora… Vander told me to bring you out, so you better come out now…_

**Really? What's with him…?**

_Don't ask… he just asked me that. Do me a favor and come out!_

**Not when you don't give me power…**

_I know! Just use my MP!!_ Xilent scowled in his head.

"Gee… you don't have to scowl you know…"

Hearing those words, Xilent opened his eyes to see Sora stood ghostly in front of him. His face was all annoyed—one thing he had firstly seen from Sora himself. But somehow, Xilent knew. Sora was just pretending as if he were annoyed. But Xilent felt odd—hurt, and it's real…

_Are you still sad, Sora?_ Xilent thought silently and stared oddly at the silver-haired keybearer. The silver-haired keybearer looked as if having his sweetest dreams came true and… alive…

"Now what? I had things to think about. If there's anything not important, I'll be returning. It will just wasted Xilent's MP, and I don't want him to because he'll need it late—"

"Sora?"

Sora froze on the spot as he heard that voice. He spun around; eyes widened seeing his best friend standing across the field.

"Riku?"

**To Be Continued…**

...00000000000...

**A/N: I know, I know… it is lame, right? I'm not that good in making a battle scene. My imagination was growing numb… better read some more books…**

**Hope you like it, but don't forget to review…**


	10. Two Crossing Paths

_**After the Keyblade War**_

By: shinigami-no-elie

Disclaimer: …I own nothing. Well, I own the plot, and that's that…

-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 9**

Two crossing paths…

-------------------------------------------------------

"Sora…" Riku muttered gladly as he saw the brunette standing across the field. He approached him, yet, his face quickly turned grim. "You're a ghost? Don't tell me you're dead already…" He said as he circled around the brunette, eyeing him rather concerned.

"I'm not, silly!" Sora scowled as he spun so that he could follow Riku's figure. "I'm not dead yet! I just happen to lose a body… not that I'm complaining, but…" Sora gave the silver-haired teenage dead stare. Riku ignored it, but not completely.

"Tell me something Riku…"

A pause... The whole people in the field were listening to Sora and Riku's conversation. Wind blew from the west—the kind of dry wind which blew every evening. The wind made Riku's hair waved, covering his face with the silver strand. His face however, was far from joy of reunion. He knew, this conversation would be dead serious. He sighed. "Anything, Sora…"

"Have you cut your hair…?"

Silence…

Vander stared at the two, trying to keep himself from laughing. On the other hand, Xilent had rolled out on the floor, laughed out loud. Riku sweat dropped at his question. "Does it really matter…?" Riku growled, but he smiled anyway. Sora smiled back and turned as serious as he was before. This time, Riku hoped that Sora meant this one.

"You've escaped 3 years ago, right Riku? You've made it, right? You're still here after all… still okay and all…" Sora hoped and smiled weakly. Riku turned grim as he heard him said. Sora lifted an eyebrow. "What's the matter, Riku?"

Riku sighed. "It's nothing really… I'm still here, that's all that matters… wish I could say the same to you, Sora…" he said as he looked at Sora, who was grinning rather uncomfortable. Riku spun around and eyed both Xilent and Vander. "So… this boy holds your keyblade?" he asked the brunette as he eyed Xilent, as if 'identifying' him.

"I'm not a boy anymore…" Xilent murmured rather loudly, making the silver-haired teen stepped back. Riku lifted an eyebrow.

"Well, at least something from him _is _similar to you Sora…" Riku chuckled. Then, he moved his view to the red-haired twilight keyblade wielder. He just stared at Vander, into his eyes, as if searching for something very… familiar… as though if he not to find it, he would think that the teen before him had never existed, just the same people walking their life… but something from him was very familiar, yet...

"Have we met before?" Riku asked the teen in front of him, eyeing him suspiciously.

Vander lifted his right eyebrow, and smirked. "We haven't, Riku-san. Oh… and it's just a coincidence that I know your name…" Riku faced him rather surprised as he heard his name from the other teen. "You are well-known in Twilight Town. Surely I would know your name… Olette even gave me your picture…"

Riku lifted an eyebrow, and sighed. "You're positive?"

Vander nodded. "Positive."

Riku stared at him for the last time and left them, walking upstairs. "Let's go then… Kairi is waiting… for Sora… and…" He turned to the other party, who was looking at him. "…probably for both of you…"

-------------------------------------------------------

The top of the tower was supposed to be a room—a solitude room which one could sleep inside freely without fear. Yet, if it was not for the keyblade war, the room would remain untouched—disused by the creator. And so, after the tragic war, one of the princesses of the heart had slept for 3 years, inside the used-to-be room. The walls had shattered, and giant crystals formed, and grew surrounding the pod each passing hours… as if there's a work in act…

Yes, the crystal had even made a room for the princess. Naminé always knew who's doing is that… It's her doing after all…

In the midst of twilight, Naminé stared at her original, rather sadly. She lowered her view to see 2 keyblades, plunged onto the ground, crossing each other. She stared and approached the keyblades, and held her hands.

Closing her eyes, she prayed…

She prayed that everything would return to normal. She wanted to go back to her original, not separated like this. She wanted the nightmare to come to an end. And more importantly, she wanted to see Roxas again…

She unconsciously let a tear drop. She wept at the thought about Roxas. She didn't know what to do, now. She could never wake up her original, because Kairi had hibernated herself, maybe for eternity… Naminé felt her giving up her life, yet Naminé did not want to do such thing. She'd seen hope… something she'd ever felt in her life as… another person… a nobody.

Logically, Naminé should have disappeared when she merged with Kairi. Then again, Naminé _is_ Kairi; as if Naminé was supposed to be Kairi's other aspect. Kairi is Naminé. Naminé is Kairi.

"So, whose feeling we had for Roxas? Whose feeling we had for Sora? I can't even tell if my feeling is the one for Roxas… because my feeling should be Kairi's feeling… whom should I worry? Sora…? Roxas…?" She wept, more. The more she thinks about that, the more she sobbed. She knelt, and her face behind her angelic hands, sobbing in confused.

"Naminé… stop complicating things…"

Naminé stopped sobbing. She gasped when hearing _his_ voice, although her face was still behind her hands. Suddenly she felt a hand caressed her hand, lifting them away. Naminé opened her eyes, hoping that she would she the face she'd been longing… forever.

In front of him, Roxas, dressed in his Twilight Town outfit, was kneeling and smiling gently. He caressed her face and swept the tears away, only to have her crying more. He was a bit startled, as Naminé quickly hugged him tightly. Roxas sighed relieved and hugged her back. She released the hug and swept her tears. Her eyes was still watery, however, she smiled.

"You've come back!! I've searched for you in every corner of the world, even the Dark realm! For 3 years straight!! But no! I find not even you! Where were you!?" Naminé scolded the blond nobody. Roxas grinned uncomfortably as he got scolded. "What's with you now, grinning like that?"

Roxas smiled. "I've always been here… in this very room…" he said as he offered his hand to Naminé, helping her to stand. Roxas stood first. "I was watching over you two… guarding you from those despicable anti-wielders…"

Naminé sighed. "Even so, are you going to be alright? I don't want you to be-"

"It'll be fine." Roxas cut her sentence in the middle. He held her hands softly. "As long as you still think about me, I'll be fine… your thoughts made me like this. It's your strength that had kept me stand. I'll be fine, so don't cry…" He smiled softly, trying to cheer the white-dressed girl. Naminé could only hug him as her right hand started to fade. She gasped.

Roxas blinked, and understood the cause. "Kairi must want you to comeback. Separated from you for 3 years might have worn her out. I don't blame her though…" He said as he released her hands. Naminé wanted to hold the nobody in front of her longer, but time had not been the best friend for both of them. She faded—went back to her original.

Roxas sighed sadly and noticed a party walking towards him. He felt rage rushed within his being and heavily picked out his crossed Oblivion and Oathkeeper.

"No… You're not taking her any where…" He said with rage as he prepared himself to encounter the party.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Tell me your journeys, Riku!"

Vander was walking alongside with the sliver-haired key-bearer. Riku kept walking though he could not hide the smile forming upon his lip. "Shouldn't be you to tell me your journey? As far as I could go would only be the dark realm. Believe me; you don't want to know…"

"Nah… I've never been able to reach even THAT place. So, care to tell me?" Vander asked hopingly. Riku looked at the red-hair meaningfully, and shook his head—his final decision. Vander held his head low, in disappointment.

Both Xilent and Sora was walking behind the two. Xilent sighed. "They really matched for best friends…"

Sora nodded. "Can't agree more… maybe because they have the same scent… Yen Sid once told me that Riku is a twilight wielder. Now I knew what did he mean by that… and how does it smell like…" Xilent stopped, as the others goes by. He stopped and looked upon his own hand.

"Scent…" Xilent murmured and stopped, leaving Sora walking alone. His right hand fisted. He was confused, by maybe his own scent. "I'm… not twilight, am I?" He murmured. Sora was watching him, rather worried.

"Xilent…!" Sora said above him. He had been left 10 meters away from the party. "You okay there?"

Xilent looked at the brunette and nodded. "Yea… I was just… spacing out." Xilent said though he was sure that no one could even hear him mumbling. He followed the rest of the group.

All of them managed to reach the top of the tower without harm. It was still weird, to know that there were no heartless in their way to the top; as if the heartless' were afraid of the place. Vander gasped at the gigantic structure of the room. Giant crystals seemed to create some sort of shelter. There were some rubbles remained near the structure though.

The first time he saw the structure, Xilent had no words to describe how grand it was. The crystals might rose up to 6 meters. For a building, it's not that good. But for a giant crystal, it would even make the sneakiest thief to be out of reason for not stealing THAT. Riku stopped in front of the chamber. "This… is the room… Not even the anti-wielders could bang the seal…" Riku said as he touched the giant crystal. The crystal in front of him glowed, and surprisingly enough, vanished…

Sora closed his eyes… a being was about to scold the hell out of him…

Across the room was the pod that the Princess slept in. Xilent was surprised—not by the sleeping princess, but by the blonde teen stood in front of the pod, eyeing her. Xilent was about to ask Sora, but Sora had already disappeared and reappeared again as a keyblade. Xilent lifted an eyebrow and lifted the keyblade. Riku, who was standing in front of the other teens, could only sigh and backed off a few steps. "I can't help you here, now…"

"What… do you mean?" Vander asked the silver-haired teen in suspicion. Without he realized, his twilight keyblade, The Dusk's Naught, was summoned, right on to his very hand. "What…?"

Xilent slowly realized what Riku meant. Seconds later, a strong barrier was formed around the field, leaving Vander, Xilent, and the blonde in the same field. Outside, Xilent could see Riku shook his head. He spun around; eyes sharpened, and prepared to fight. Vander, noticing the teen next to him sighed and prepared to fight as well.

They could hear the blonde sighed…

"Not long ago, you went away, Sora... to find a wielder…" The teen stated silently. He picked his crossed keyblades, the Oblivion and Oathkeeper, although he hadn't spun around to fight Vander and Xilent. He still kept his keyblades low. "…I objected, at first. Of course, how come the chosen one had to be wielded by another? Then again, if you don't find one, Naminé and Kairi wouldn't wake up… well, Naminé had… Might as well bury those who come near this place…" He turned at the teens. Blue eyes sharpened as he glanced at the raven-haired teen. Xilent felt as if he knew the boy. Then again, he saw his portrait in the Station of Serenity. The blonde teen closed his eyes, and continued his words. "…You're not taking her with me still standing…" He said as he lifted his keyblades and prepared for an attack.

They remained silent for seconds until Roxas charged with his keyblades towards Xilent. Xilent was rather startled as he charged towards him, making him a little off-guard. Before the blonde could land a blow, Vander quickly came afterwards and blocked him in time. Unfortunately, this sent him 5 feet reeling away harshly.

Xilent was startled but retaliated as he realized that the blonde was about to land him more blows. Behind the keyblade, he defended himself from the rage of Oathkeeper and Oblivion. The blonde remained cold, however, despite the fact that he had the upper ground. After slashing a few times, the blonde used both of his keyblades and slammed them together towards the raven-haired teen. Xilent were able to defend himself, but he also sent back reeling.

The blonde smirked, but his eyes sharpened as he saw a red strain silhouette, charging towards him. Hadn't recovered from his last charge, the blonde was forced to defend while Vander violently banged his keyblade with the others. After some slashes, he backed away and chanted a spell.

"Firaga!!" Vander shouted. His keyblade glowed briefly and a big spark of fire flew right to the blonde. Eventually, it began to grow and engulfed the blonde quickly. Vander brought down his keyblade. He gritted his teeth, hoping that his attack had effect. It seemed like his hope had been blown away, as the blonde still stood stern.

The blonde glanced at Vander. Somehow, that look petrified him, as the blonde walked towards him, increasing his pace in every step. Before he couldn't do anything, suddenly Xilent charged out of nowhere at the blonde. The blonde lifted an eyebrow in a bring-it-on manner and blocked every one of the attack.

Vander blinked and felt his nerves again. He lifted up his Dusk's Naught and attacked the blonde, side by side with Xilent. Both managed to push the blonde to his limit. The blonde backed out 5 feet. Before Vander and Xilent managed to finish him off, the blonde smirked and disappeared within black portal.

"What…?" Xilent stuttered. Before he realized, Roxas was already 10 feet away from them, frowned. He held his keyblade high, and starting to float. Vander and Xilent tried to stop whatever he did, but failed as a light barrier surrounded the blonde, hurting those who come near him. The blonde released the keyblades. It spun so quickly and released many bullets of light, charging directly towards them (A/N: Does this sound familiar to you all :-))

Xilent gritted his teeth, knowing that they would never survive those bullets. He glanced quickly at the red-haired teen next to him, who was mumbling quick spells. The Dusk's Naught glowed as Vander finished the incantation and held his keyblade in front of him with defensive stance.

"Reflectga!!" Vander screeched hastily as if any slower would fail his defensive action. Xilent saw nothing happened. He averted his gaze, to see 5 bullets of light running towards them in split second. Xilent couldn't help but to close his eyes, waiting for impact.

Oddly enough, the blow never came…

Xilent felt nothing—not even a scratch. He hesitantly opened his eyes again only to be startled as a magic barrier around him and Vander was absorbing the attacks. Xilent couldn't help but smirked in relief. However, his smirk faded as he saw Vander gritting his teeth, having hard time absorbing the attack on his own.

"Can't hold… much…" Vander said awkwardly. Xilent's eyes went wide, and glared at the blonde. The blonde smiled in victory and released the last bullet.

Xilent glanced again at the red-haired, who was trying to hold on. Xilent gritted his teeth, as he realized that he might still have the chance to beat the blonde. Glancing hopefully at the red-haired teen, he closed his eyes with regret and concentrated.

It doesn't take long before Vander knelt, although still held on to the magic barrier. He fell though as the second last bullet cracked the barrier, while the last blasted him. Vander was thrown back in both mentally and physically injured. Through those injuries, he lost his consciousness. Riku who was still watching over the battle sighed sadly as he couldn't do anything for the red-haired teen.

The blonde growled, despite having the chances…

He had long realized that Xilent had left Vander. What he had not realized was the fact that Xilent was stalking behind him and ready to slash. Before the blonde knew, Xilent had swung the kingdom key and threw away the blackish keyblade the blonde held onto. The blond gasped as he retreated 5 steps, only holding his Oathkeeper now.

Xilent glared at the blonde, and started to attack again. The blonde, in the first time, gritted his teeth and warped right in front of the raven-haired keybearer. Xilent was too startled even to defend himself. He could hear the blonde whispered.

"I would not let anyone near her… especially not you…"

It was cold, protective, and filled with anger. Without he realized, Xilent had closed his eyes, bracing for the assault. Again, he felt nothing but heard a clang. He opened his right eye carefully and saw the kingdom key was thrown away, as if Sora had protected him—which he did. However, this did not stop the blonde as he quickly pointed the Oathkeeper at Xilent.

"It's over…"

Somehow, those words alone were unacceptable for the raven-haired keybearer…

Xilent eyed the blonde dangerously as he closed his eyes. In splits seconds, the Kingdom Key was back in his hand again. He could see the blonde was startled and used the chance to slash him. It seemed so long until the blonde knelt down, whispering satisfied. "You really got me…"

Xilent lifted an eyebrow, and turned at the blonde. He was puzzled and confused. "Why… do you fight me…?"

The boy growled. He looked at the raven-haired teen with eyes burnt with rage. But he closed his eyes and calmed himself. "You've forgotten about that, haven't you…" he whispered. The blonde slowly got onto his feet and let down the shield barrier.

Outside, Riku was hurriedly gone towards Vander and healed him—not that the blonde paid them much mind…

The blonde sighed in defeat and redrew his keyblade. "You picked the right master, Sora…"

Xilent couldn't help but feeling rather odd. It all came to him that the Kingdom Key had redraw itself away. Several seconds later, Sora ghastly appeared, with the most irritable look Xilent had ever knew.

"Roxas… you had to know where to stop…" Sora growled. Xilent was far more puzzled now. Sora knew the blonde standing in front of them!

_Who is this Roxas…? Wait… Isn't he the boy Vander told me from the Twilight Town?_

-------------------------------------------------------

Zegna was sitting peacefully, surrounded by the pure darkness itself. Even the darkness had been able to penetrate the in-between world—what Zegna had been expecting.

He dreamt many things, not that he cared. But the memories of his life before had never let him, even though his heart was fully engulfed in darkness a thousand years ago. The darkness had favored _them_ to keep their memories instead vanished through the complete nothingness.

The darkness around him was calm, but threatening. He knew… he had to be the one to break the seal…

After all, of all heartless', he was one of descendants direct from the darkness itself—or so he thought…

Zegna silently opened his eyes. The darkness surrounding him was too quiet. In the void of the Dark Corridors, Zegna knew if he were to succeed…

He must have Kingdom Hearts, no matter what…

"Darkness had been turned back by many…" He said sternly as he summoned his keyblade—the anti-Ultima. "They arrogantly stated that they don't need darkness… they'll pay dearly for that…"

The darkness surrounding him still swirled, but much more eager than usual—as if Zegna's word had sent them afoot. "When Kingdom Hearts is mine, I'll show them that Darkness… could reign over this pathetic land…" This time, the darkness spread out, as if scared of its master.

Zegna smirked. In the end, he would have it…. Kingdom Hearts would be his…

-----------------------

"Xilent… Meet Roxas… My Nobody…" Sora said first, glancing towards the raven-haired boy. Xilent had not lowered his awareness though, as if the blonde would strike him down, at any time… "He was created when I was turned into a heartless about 4 years ago…"

"It's been a while, my other…" Roxas stated coldly as the hot and dusty twilight wind blew. Sora felt… guilty—Xilent had been used to his emotional changing, but still doubted whether it's his or Sora's. He could even read his guilty face.

"I'm sorry…" Sora said guiltily. "I should not have left all of you…"

"You should have left Sora…"

Sora spun around and saw Riku approaching the three of them. He had already healed the red-haired teen, although he had not restored the teen's consciousness yet. Xilent could see Roxas flinched.

"Silence Riku… Sora had left us… don't you know that I was freaking scared of those anti-wielders! Scared of them if they even cracked the seal we've made? I was really out of ideas when Zegna used the combination of anti-Fenrir and anti-Ultima! But where were you!! You've not been there, have you?" Roxas shouted frustratingly, only to add more burdens on his original's shoulder. Riku saw this and eventually walked to Sora's side.

"Sora left us for Kairi's sake. To call him egoistic would not be fair." Riku said calmly. Hearing his words, Roxas felt wanting to slash the hell out of the silver-haired teen, though he's right. Roxas gritted his teeth and spun around, backing the three.

"What's done is done…" Xilent could hear the blonde sighed, trying to calm down. Roxas spun again only to stare at Xilent. "I admit he had defeated me…" He said as he summoned his keyblades, again. "But the boy hadn't proved his worth to wield my trust…" Roxas said as he pointed his keyblade towards the raven-haired teen. Xilent remained silent though, even with a keyblade pointed at him.

Sora looked at the two rather sad. "But…"

"What should I do to make you trust me?"

Sora turned to the raven-haired keybearer who asked. "Xilent…"

Xilent ignored the brunette, instead asked the same question to the nobody again with voice as cold as the steel. "How do I earn you trust?"

Roxas stared at those black orbs intensely, and then asked, "Answer this… Why do you want me to trust you?"

Xilent answered with his eyes still locked to the blue orbs. "Because I want to take Kairi back… so that everything—I hoped—would be the same like they used to… but sometimes, some things don't return that easily, even with the help of the great light or the darkness…" Xilent paused. "If there is anything I could do to prevent anything sad from happening, I'll do it."

Roxas lifted an eyebrow, though his gaze didn't become less intent than before. "And why haven't you kicked Sora out of your mind yet?"

Roxas swore that he could see Xilent almost laughed…

Xilent chuckled though as the question came out. "I couldn't. Even if I could, I just felt like it's something I have to do. I felt… I have to hold on to the keyblade…"

Roxas blinked and smirked silently upon his last question. "Why do you bother to do all this?" Roxas approached the raven-haired keybearer and circling him around. Sora and Riku waited for his last answer, hoping that Roxas _trusted _the boy in front of him after the answer.

Xilent blinked a few times, and smiled. "Because that's what friends do…"

Silence…

Roxas stopped in front of Xilent and closed his eyes. A blue aura surrounded him and made him floating. Roxas held his hands high. Mumbling a few spell, Roxas shoot white sparks to the crystals—all of the big ones, but leaving the minors. Second later, the crystals disappeared. Roxas landed on the ground silently and opened his eyes again.

"You've proven your worth, Xilent…" He said. The next thing he did was plunging both of his keyblades. The ground began to glow and…

CLING…

Xilent could hear something was being unlocked. He soon realized that he was standing on top of a keyhole. Xilent gasped quietly as he was seeing the first keyhole in his life. It felt… soothing yet frenzy.

"Sora should be the one to unlock that, you see…" Roxas said. "But seeing his condition, I doubt that he could even tie his shoelace..."

A vein popped on Sora's head. "Hey!!" Sora growled. He turned to his other. "What's that supposed to mean!" Roxas could only shrug while Riku chuckled as he saw them.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be going now…?" Roxas said to his other as he faced the raven-haired. Sora nodded and disappeared. Seconds later, Xilent silently summoned the Kingdom Key.

Xilent was hesitant. He's not even sure what was he hesitating for. He faced the blonde keybearer, maybe for instructions to unlocking the seal—any means that could make those feelings go away. He smirked, however, as he saw the blonde nodded, with his trusting glance. This time, Xilent knew: both Roxas and Sora had chosen him, to take care of their… princesses.

Without hesitance, he pointed the Kingdom Key towards the sky and quickly plunged it into the ground. He did it as though he had done it many times. The keyhole glowed brightly and sounded a 'click' before it disappeared. Xilent could see the pod shone for splits of second before opening.

Standing straight, Xilent gazed at the pod. Roxas turned his head over the pod, gazing at it with smile tapped upon his lips.

"Take care, Naminé…" Roxas said as he left his the Oblivion and Oathkeeper uncrossed and disappeared in the dry wind.

Xilent saw this very clearly. He knew this was going to be a long journey, for he could not help but let a long sigh escaping from his lips.

-------------------------------------------------------

Riku saw this across the room. Having thought that he still has his hidden objective climbing the tower, he left the three and silently walking towards Vander who still remained unconscious. For a while, he stared at the twilight wielder. Then, he squatted down and took the Way to the Dawn keychain. Riku gripped it softly as he put it on to Vander's hand.

"After so many years… I've never thought to meet you again… wander if you did remember anything back then…" Riku muttered softly. He stood up, only to realize that Vander had been awaked.

"I did…" Vander said weakly as he tried to lean over some solid remaining of crystals. He groaned though, as his head ached so badly from God-knows-what.

"Take it easy… I know you're a twilight person, both favored by the light and darkness, but you're still different. After all, you're the one who crossed from the light to the dark..." Riku stared at the red-haired teen and closed his eyes. "…the dusk… Kairi's awakening must've affected you. After all, this place was originally engulfed with darkness. Surely, to face such drastic change…" Riku paused, trying to draw conversation.

"I know…" Vander sighed. Silence crashed between the two. Riku sighed low as he knew his conversation had almost ended. "You know…" Riku lifted an eyebrow as Vander started it, again.

"If I hadn't met any of you at all, I might not remember, though… strange… Even after a long time, those memories are still there, never broke nor forgotten. But to die sometimes is to forget. So why this past memories of mine came back… again?"

Riku mumbled angrily. "If you're saying that you're only the one who suffers the same fate, what do you think I am, now?" Vander saw that the temperament-status Riku, eyeing him only to know that he had gone through almost the same thing as her. Vander sighed and knew that this conversation would bring no end. He gripped upon the keychain rather hard. The Way to the Dawn keychain hanged dangling on his finger, as if the keychain danced under his finger. Vander held onto the keychain, looking at it blankly. "You sure, it's for me… I might not be able to wield it, you know…"

Riku's angry face softened as he heard the unconfident-of-his-ability-genius-in-magic red-haired teen. It doesn't last long though—Riku somehow had already now, as he turned back. However, his look still wandered at the red-haired keybearer. "Don't worry… you'll do fine…" He said as he gestured him to see the other three. "So long as you stick with them, you'll do fine…"

Vander nodded. "I guess so…" He saw the keybearer in front of him began to glow. "Riku?"

Riku's hand was starting to fade away. His glove turned to tiny blob. However, Instead of panicking, he grinned. "I'll watch over… don't worry…" with that, he vanished, leaving the red-haired keybearer staring blankly at the spot where Riku had stood.

-------------------------------------------------------

Her home… the beach… blue sky, white cloud, never-ending sea… Destiny Island…

Kairi would never, ever let go those things off her mind…

And Sora as well…

Kairi stood on the sandy beach with her shoes off her feet. Cold water reached his feet, only to return to the vast sea. She backed away, however, when the cold water touched her feet. She stood there, longing for somebody. Even after years, Kairi had never been used to waiting. Kairi sighed and hugged herself sadly.

"Why do I have to wait… all the time…?"

…_you don't have to… so long as you feel like it; we may search for him…_

"…Who's there…?"

_Kairi… Let's go…_

"…Naminé? Is that you…?"

_You've got to look up… like you used to…_

Kairi chuckled. "You mean, like _we_ used to…"

…_Whatever…But the important thing is, you've got to wake up Kairi..._

"…" Kairi remained silence. "You mean this is all but a dream…"

_Unfortunately, it is…_

Kairi closed her eyes, saddened by the voice. She closed her eyes. "Naminé…" Kairi then could feel the presence standing 5 feet behind her. She slowly opened her eyes and eyed the sea blankly. "What is reality?"

Pause… Not even Naminé could answer this question. Kairi sensed it and continued her talk…

"Everything felt so… real… even if you told me this is a dream. How can you distinguish illusions from realities? I don't know… It felt annoying…" Kairi said as she squatted down to take a thallasa shell.

Naminé lifted an eyebrow and walked towards the red-haired teen. "Kairi… Realities and illusions are complete different, yet almost similar…" she said as she smiled at the view of the blue ocean. Small waves sometimes hit their ankles, though they paid it no care. "It's okay to miss it sometimes, but I'm sure… so long as you held upon what is important to you… Realities and illusions will distinguish itself…"

Silence hit the two again...

Kairi was still squatting down. She was still eyeing the thallasa shell she held onto. Hearing those words, she could not help herself but smile and stood back, looking at the scenery with her other. "Thank you Naminé…" Kairi said as she looked at the blonde teen who smiled at her gladly.

"Sure…"

Kairi didn't realize that a blinding light had enveloped her like a blanket and sent her back from dream to reality…

-------------------------------------------------------

Xilent looked hesitantly look at the pod. Inside, the sleeping princess was still sleeping. Xilent began to wander if he had to kiss her to wake her up.

**Baka… She's just not woken up yet!! **Sora yelled behind his head.

Xilent could swear there's annoyed tone between his each and every words…

Xilent sighed and decided to step forward, hoping that he could see any glint of awakening from the princess. Passing the uncrossed Oblivion and Oathkeeper, he stood 1 meter from the pod. His eyes widened a bit, mesmerized by how peaceful she slept.

He realized the body before him flinched. Her eyes twitched slowly and opened,

-------------------------------------------------------

At first, Kairi felt dry wind touch her face as it passed her red strains of her hair. She twitched at how dry the wind was and opened her eyes, lifting her finger first. Her body felt heavy as she realized she hadn't moved it in a long time. She slowly scanned the surroundings and caught a glimpse on the raven-haired teen.

She stared at him, wondering who he was…

Xilent was yet to ask the same even though he knew the answer…

**To Be Continued**

-------------------------------------------------------

A/N: YAY! I've been eager to bring Roxas again! Never thought it would take this long, but oh well… Kairi had awakened!!! Yay me!!


End file.
